


Pack rules

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), They are all whipped for felix, alpha son youngjae eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: ”Felix?”, he hears a somewhat familiar voice exclaim with a gasp.”Is that really you? We thought you were dead!” He lifts his chin and sees an alpha he never expected to see again. Hyunjin. The handsome one. Oh no, how on earth did they find him?The alpha reaches out for him, to hug him and Felix flinches. ”Don’t touch me!”The barista is eyeing them with a frown and asks if everything is ok with Felix. The law is strict on alphas trying to abuse omegas. Hyunjin takes a step back.”Felix, love. What happened to you? We were devastated when we lost you! It nearly crushed us.””I bet!”, Felix spits out. ”Leave me alone!” And with that he sprints out of the coffe shop, hoping the alpha won’t follow him. Why did they have to find him? He has a new life now, his work and his boyfriend. The life with his old pack seems so distant now and he must remind himself of why he left.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 48
Kudos: 130





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to start anoher fic with alpha omega dynamics.  
> I'm currently working on my other Chanlix fic too, so check it out, it's called "I gotta free me" and my a. b. o is called "The big plague".  
> I have no clear plan for where this willgo, but if it recieves interest, I really want to ellaborate on it.  
> Let me know and Stay safe!

Felix recieves his latte from the barista, thanking her and turns to leave the coffe shop. He’s a regular here and they all know how he likes it, lots of milk and just a single shot of espresso.  
When turning around, he almost bumps into another person and he lowers his gaze and apologizes.

The other one smells like an alpha and Felix is always careful around their kind. Strangely enough there’s something familiar with the scent, like he recognizes it from somewhere,

”Felix?”, he hears a somewhat familiar voice exclaim with a gasp.  
”Is that really you? We thought you were dead!” He lifts his chin and sees an alpha he never expected to see again. Hyunjin. The handsome one. Oh no, how on earth did they find him?

The alpha reaches out for him, to hug him and Felix flinches. ”Don’t touch me!” 

The barista is eyeing them with a frown and asks if everything is ok with Felix. The law is strict on alphas trying to abuse omegas. Hyunjin takes a step back.  
”Felix, love. What happened to you? We were devastated when we lost you! It nearly crushed us.”

”I bet!”, Felix spits out. ”Leave me alone!” And with that he sprints out of the coffe shop, hoping the alpha won’t follow him. Why did they have to find him? He has a new life now, his work and his boyfriend. The life with his old pack seems so distant now and he must remind himself of why he left. 

Hyunjin just stands there, in pure shock. Felix is alive! He isn’t dead, like they thought he was. What happened to him? Did he leave us on purpose? It sure looks that way to him now.  
He must get home and tell Chan, but what if they never find him again? What should he do?  
He will never forgive himself if he looses Felix again, so with the risk of being a creep, he starts to track him, it’s not too hard. Felix’s scent has always been his favourite smell in the world. Raspberry and vanilla and a hint of cardamom.

He pulls out his phone, while tracking, and phones his pack alpha. Chan picks up immidiately.

”What’s up, Jinnie?” Hyunjin almost freezes up, not knowing how to say it. ”Hyung, I saw Felix!”

The other line goes quiet, he doesn’t hear a sound from the pack alpha. He starts to think he was disconnected, but just when he’s about to check his phone, he hears Chan’s voice again.  
”What the fuck did you just say, Hyunjin? Stop messing with me, it’s NOT funny!” The alphas voice is stone cold and Hyunjin is glad that he is not in front of him in person now. Chan can be very scary, when using his alpha tone.

”I’m not, Chan. He’s alive, I just ran into him in a coffee shop in town.”

”That is not possible, he is dead, we both know it!”, Chan says, but his voice sounds alot more unsure now.

”I stood a few inches away from him, hyung. It’s him and he’s alive.”

”Bring him here then! Now, Hyunjin!” The alphas leader’s voice is demanding now, expecting Hyunjin to obey and he would if he could. When Chan’s using that voice, you obey!

”He ran away, hyung. He doesn’t seem to want to meet us.” Another pause on the other side of the line. Hyunjin waits for the leader to say something again, still tracking Felix’s scent at the same time.

”What did he say to you, Jinnie?”, Chan eventually asks.

”He just told me not to touch him and then he ran, hyung. He seemed scared and angry.”

”You must not let him get away, Jinnie!”

”I’m not, hyung. I’m tracking him now as we speak.”

”Good, let me know what you come up with.” And with that Chan hangs up the phone.

Hyunjin understands all too well how the leader must feel now, he feels it too. Felix was their sun and moon. They all adored the boy and suddenly they lost him. It broke them, they were never the same.  
They could never figure out exactly what happened when he disappeared, but all the evidence pointed to him being dead. All the blood they found. His clothes.

He tracks Felix to an apartment complex and he even finds the boy’s apartment number, listed under Youngbok Lee. So this is where he lives.

Felix is still shaken up when he arrives home. Will they leave him alone now that they know he’s alive? His mind goes back to when he was living with them. How much he loved them all, but how everything changed when he presented as an omega. The whole pack dynamic changed, the aggressions and all the violence that started. 

They would never hurt him knowingly, he knows that, but he was still afraid. It was all too much for him. 

He reaches for his phone and calls his boyfriend. Poor Eric, who doesn’t know anything about all that, Felix only told him that he left his former pack, not why and how.

”Hi babe! How are you?”, Eric asks. ”Are you still coming over later?” Felix feels more normal hearing his boyfriends voice. 

”Hi love, can you come to me instead, though. I don’t feel like going out.”

”Sure babe. I will be there in a few hours. I have some things to take care of first. Love you!”

”Love you too. Bye!” Felix hangs up, wondering what he will do until then, he must ockupy his mind somehow. He starts his Playstation and decides to play some games, that usually works.

When Eric arrives, he doesn’t notice the tall apha watching him enter Felix’s building.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a visitor from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story so far and I hope you do too.  
> Please comment!  
> Stay safe!

Next day, Felix goes to work. He’s a kindergarden teacher and really love the children. Every day with them is an adventure. He’s quite popular with the parents also and he’s thankful for that.

”Bookie, what will we play today?”, one of his little children asks. ”I wanna build a lego!”

”Sure, Ji-ho, I’ll help you as soon as I’m done cleaning up after lunch. The little boy looks satisfied with his answer and runs along.  
There are of course other tasks in this line of work, but he loves playing with the kids.

”Youngbok, there’s a man standing outside, like he’s waiting for someone.”, his collegue warns him when he’s about to go home. ”Looks like an alpha. Should I call the cops?”

Felix looks out the window and tries to see who the man is, but he wears a hoodie.  
Standing outside a kindergarden isn’t very smart, in his opinion. It seems very suspicious. 

”I don’t know, noona. I don’t think that’s anyone I know.”  
They call for their superior and asks her what they should do. She takes the matter into her own hands and walk out to confront the man.

Felix and his coworker observes through the window how she starts to talk to him and he bows and just leaves. Strange. Returning in she tells them that the man barely answered her, but he left when she threatened to call the police on him, for lingering around children.

Walking home, Felix can’t loose the feeling of being watched, but when he tries to turn around, no one’s there. He visits a supermarket to fetch some items, he really wants to bake something for Eric. When he’s stressed, baking calms him down. Picking up chocolate chips and some brown sugar, he notices someone’s staring at him. He spins around and is standing face to face with Chan.

”Felix, it really is you. I couldn’t believe it when Hyunjin told me.”, the alpha says with an unreadable expression. Felix takes a few steps back, taking in the sight of his former leader. He looks even stronger and more built now, his hair is black and he smiles, showing dimples. Still, there’s a frightening aura surrounding him. His scent is strong, despite wearing blockers. He wears the hoodie from before, giving Felix a good idea of who it was waiting outside his work.

The omega feels a strong urge to submit to the alpha, but he fights it and drops the chocolate and sugar, turning around to run. Chan doesn’t stop him, he just watches the boy run out of the store.

Felix curses, he knew they wouldn’t leave him be! Why can’t they just move on? Are they following me? If they know where I work, they surely know where I live too.  
He has no choice but to run home.  
Felix throws himself on his bed and cries, feeling so emotional. He loved them so much once, but it was too much for him to handle. Seeing Chan reminded him of it all and he doesn’t like it. He has managed to bury it deep and move on with his life. At least that’s what he thought.

When Eric calls, he can’t even pick up the phone, feeling drained. He hears the message signal, knowing his boyfriend sent him something, probably being worried.  
Eventually he calls him up and tells him not to worry, he was just in the shower. Eric accepts it without questioning him and asks if Felix wants to come over.

”I can make you some dinner, baby. Let me take care of you”,Eric offers. Felix is so grateful for this kind man, feeling so lucky he has him in his life.  
”Ok, but can you please pick me up, baby?” Felix is so afraid of being confronted with Chan again.

”Yeah, of course, I’ll be there in a few, ok? Be ready, darling.”

He doesn’t see Chan or Hyunjin when he walks out the building and he hurries to Erics car. 

A week goes by and Felix is starting to actually believe that they decided to leave him alone. He is feeling relieved, but still. There are so many old wounds that reopened seeing the two alphas again.  
They were so close, he never experienced such a connection with anyone else in his life. But it wasn’t enough, apparently and now I have Eric. He is such a sweet and caring alpha. This is for the best.

The doorbell rings and he gets up to answer it. When looking through the peephole, he almost chokes. Outside his door stands no other than Jeongin! He curses, knowing very well why they sent him, of all the pack members. Felix is weak for the maknae and they all know it.

Jeongin starts knocking on the door now, calling for him and Felix opens reluctantly. He immidiately finds himself engulfed by the boy, being hugged, while Jeongin cries.  
”Lixie-hyung, I missed you so much!”, he sobs. Felix doesn’t say anything, but he hugs the boy back. Soon enough he’s crying too and they just stand there, holding each other. 

Felix leads them to the couch and they almost fall onto it, still hugging. 

”Hyung, why did you leave us? We mourned you. I was crying every day for months when you dissappeared.” Felix feels a sting of guilt, poor Jeongin. He didn’t mean to hurt him, he just wanted to get away and knowing they would never allow it, he was desperate.  
”I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

The alpha boy looks at him with sad eyes. ”But you did, hyung. We loved you so much!”

”My decision had nothing to do with you, Jeongin. I missed you so much too.”

The boy starts crying again, hugging Felix tighter.  
”But why did you leave then, hyung?”, he wants to know. Felix can’t answer that now.

”It’s in the past, baby. But you can come and visit me anytime you want.”  
Felix is well aware of that everything he tells Jeongin will go straight to the rest of the pack and the leader and he is not ready for that. 

”But Lixie-hyung, the others…..” Jeongin starts to protest, but Felix silences him.  
”You are welcome to visit me, baby. Only you.” Jeongin stares at him, like he cant believe what he’s hearing. But he accepts it for now, not wanting to pressure Felix more.

They spend a few hours together, until Jeongins phone rings. Felix can see Chan’s name on the screen and knows that he will come to pick the boy up.  
Jeongin hugs him again before walking out the door.


	3. Maekne on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third update today, I'm spoiling you all, aren't I?  
> When I want to write I write. And I don't want to keep it from you all.  
> Enjoy and please comment something, it doesn't have to be much.  
> Take care!

After seeing Jeongin, Felix feels a bit releaved. He told the boy and by extension the whole pack about his bounderies, well kind of anyway. He hopes he made it clear to them that he’s willing to see only Jeongin and that he won’t have any more of the stalking.

Finally, he can leave it all behind and focus on his future with Eric. Speaking of, they are having date night tonight and Felix has even bought himself some new clothes to look extra nice for his boyfriend. He’s wearing white skinny jeans and a pink button-up.  
When picking him up, Eric compliments him and he has that twinkle in his eyes, the one that tells Felix this will be a good night. After eating at a nice restaurant, they hurry home to Eric’s apartment, not wanting to wait even another minute to get their clothes off.

They spend almost the entire next day in bed, it being Sunday and they both are free from work. Eric is an architect and has his own firm, working alot of hours. He always make time for Felix, though.  
This is the life Felix dreamed of, being free from pack rules and the constant pack fights and so on. Everything is much more civilized here in town. Eric does belong to a pack, but they are’nt closely bound together and pretty much free to live their lives.

But late at night, when Eric is snoring beside him, he thinks of the boys, his precious boys. He will always love them, they had a bond that is practically unbreakable. 

He thinks of Seungmin, with his warm smile and kind heart, Hyunjin, the beautiful boy with the fragile heart, Minho, with his sharp tounge, but caring ways, Jisung, his beloved soulmate, Changbin, hard on the outside, but so soft on the inside, Jeongin, practically the cutest boy in the world. And Chan, the leader, who always held him under his wings and protected him.  
He hopes they are safe, he never wanted to hurt them. But after the incident, he couldn’t stay anymore, even if it felt like ripping out his own heart.

Felix life goes pretty much back to normal, the weeks go by and he is now convinced that the pack have accepted his wishes. They don’t seem to follow him around at all.  
He can’t push away the feeling of abandonment though. It’s so silly. He left them, not the other way around. Some of the boys may harbour ill feelings towards him now, he realizes. It wasn’t very nice to make them believe he was dead, after all. He can fully understand, if that is the case.

Why can’t he stop thinking about them? 

He hasn’t visited the coffee shop since he bumped into Hyunjin, but he really wants to go there. They have the best coffee in town. Surely it was a one time thing for Hyunjin to be there, they don’t even live in town and Felix is a regular. He has never seen him there before.

Time to stop hiding, he says to himself.

The staff seem happy to see him again. ”We missed seeing you around, Felix”, the barista says. ”The usual?” He nods and smiles. It feels good to be here again. He decides to take a seat in one of the booths and starts playing with his phone.

The barista brings him his coffee with a smile. ”Enjoy!” He thanks her and starts looking around, curious if there are any other regulars here. His eyes sweep the place until they stop at someone very familiar looking. Someone with black hair, dark eyes and a sharp chin. And that someone is staring at him. Changbin! And sitting on his opposite side is Hyunjin.

Felix face go pale feeling Changbins piercing eyes on him. His breathing nearly halts.  
The alpha says something to Hyunjin and he turns around to look at Felix too. Hyunjins eyes are longing, he can see no hate or anger in them. 

Felix wishes he could just walk up to them and hug them, he did miss them alot and being friends with them would be lovely. But he knows it’s much more complicated than that, they were his friends, yes, but they were also so much more. They were his mates. 

Does Changbin hate him now? His gaze was always hard to interpret, even when they were so close.  
They seem to respect his bounderies and not approach him, something he’s grateful for.

He is determined to not run away from them this time, so he sips his coffee and returns his eyes to the phone, feeling their stares on him.

After what feels like an eternity, they get up from their seats and walk past him. Felix doesn’t dare to raise his gaze. Suddenly he hears someone whispering a soft ”We love you, Lix”, he can’t even tell which on of them did it. He feels a warmth in his heart, they still love him! At least some of them do.

And then they are gone.

Felix can’t help but return to the coffee shop after that, hoping to see them again and at the same time wishes he doesn’t. They aren’t there, at least not the following day and not the day after that.

But as he sits and sips his coffee on the third day, someone with a familiar smell walks past him. ”Hi Lixie-hyung! I was hoping to see you here.”, Jeongin says with his bright smile.

He sits himself down on the seat opposite to Felix. The omega is happy to see him again.  
”Hi baby, how are you?”, he asks. Jeongin just waves and smiles again.

Jeongin looks alot like his old self, but he has grown into a young man now. Felix didn’t even notice that when he saw him the last time, for obvious reasons, of course. They were hugging and crying pretty much his entire visit.  
The boy’s features are sharper and more defined and his arms look alot thicker.  
”You’ve been working out, baby? Look at you, having grown so much”, Felix say with a smile and he can see the pride in the boy’s eyes, but also a slight blush on his cheeks. He’s probably not used to being complimented by an omega.  
”Do you like it, hyung?”, he asks jokingly and flexes his arms. Felix just laughs at that.

”Keep those guns hidden away, baby, or you will be attacked by all the omegas in town”, he says and winks. ”You’ve grown into a handsome alpha.”

Now Jeongin is tomatoe red, even his ears. His eyes flicker and he stutters something inaudible.  
Felix takes his hands to calm him down, but it seems to have an opposite effect on the boy, so the omega withdraws them again. 

”Tell me, baby. How are you all?” Felix tries to lead the conversation to something more serious, to let the boy off the hook.

”We’re ok, hyung. But it was never the same without you.” Felix was afraid he was going to say something like that.

”Jeongin, I can’t…”, he starts, but Jeongin interrupts him.  
”I know you don’t want to hear it, hyung, but it’s true! I can’t lie and say that everything is ok.” Jeongins face looks desperate now. ”It hurts us to not be able to see you, even now. I guess I’m the lucky one, since I’m allowed to see you from time to time. But the others suffer.”

He reaches for Felix hands and hold them in his larger ones.  
”They ache for you, hyung. We all do. Please, Lix. Come visit us, at least once, if only for you to end it the right way. For closure.” He stares at the omega pleadingly with tears in his eyes.

”I don’t think I can, Jeongin. I’m not strong enough”, Felix responds. 

”You were always the strongest person I know, hyung. You can do it!”

Felix hesitates. ”Give me your phone, baby. I will give you my number.”

Jeongins face light up. ”BUT!”, Felix continues. ”This number is only for you! I will not respond to anyone but you. Ok?” Jeongin nods eagerly, he understands.

Felix heart almost melt at the sight of the young alpha, looking so excited and hopeful, so he leans over and gives the boy a shaste kiss, just barely touching his lips. Jeongins face is beet red again and Felix leaves him there, with a soft smile.

When walking out, Felix spots someone else watching him with a slight smile, dimples showing. Chan, coming to pick Jeongin up probably. He saw everything of course and gives Felix a nod.  
Felix just shies away and keep walking.

Why did I do that? It was stupid!


	4. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day! I started this foc today, and I've updated it 4 times, hahaha  
> If you like it, let me know.   
> Stay safe!

It takes a week before Jeongin contacts him, via text, asking him to visit them.  
Felix replies that he’s not ready for that yet and recieves a sad smiley in return.

He still visits the cafe, maybe every other day, but he usually brings his coffee to go.

Him and Eric are planning on going away for the weekend, just the two of them. They have booked a hotel and spa and Felix is really looking forward to it. They both work alot and sure need some alone time together.  
The trip is very nice and they both feel rested and satisfied when they return home, having wined and dined and bathed alot. Everything is so simple with Eric, they barely ever fight. 

He drops Felix off at his apartment and asks if he wants him to help him carry his bags in, but Felix declines and kisses his boyfriend passionately. He drags his bags into the elevator and into his apartment, happy and relaxed. This weekend really took his mind off things, it was just what he needed.

Jeongin texts him again, asking if he had a nice trip. Felix hasn’t mentioned the trip to the boy and goes into a fit of rage. They are keeping their eyes on him apparently. He’s still being stalked.  
He knows it’s not the boy’s fault, but he’s mad, so he texts Jeongin, asking how he knew about the trip.

It takes a few minutes for Jeongin to answer, that he’s sorry. Nothing more. 

Felix responds with a ”Tell Chan-hyung to stop spying on me or I will never visit!”  
He doesn’t recieve an answer to that.

Felix experiences a total radio silence, so to speak. No texts, no visits to the cafe, nothing. This goes on for a few weeks. Felix thinks he scared them with his text message. 

Until, one day, Jeongin texts him again asking to meet. Felix tells him they can meet up at the coffee shop again. Jeongin asks if he can bring someone? Just one of the boys?

Felix is not sure about that, so it takes a while for him to answer. While still thinking about it, Jeongin asks again if he can bring Seungmin?

”Seungmin”, Felix says his name out loud, like he’s tasting it on his tounge or something. Does he want to meet him? The puppylike boy, with the large intellect. Meeting the two boys together doesn’t feel threatening at all actually, but he rather meet them at home, so he tells Jeongin as much.

The boy replies with a happy smiley. They decide on the next evening.

Felix feels obliged to tell Eric about it, it’s time to be completely honest to him, or as honest he can be under the circumstances anyway.  
He tells him the story of his pack, only leaving a few details out. That some of them want to meet up, just as a friendly get together. Eric is fine with it, but he asks if Felix wants him to be there. He’s meeting two alphas alone in his apartment, after all.   
Felix says he’ll be just fine, but Eric says he will text him continuosly during the evening anyway. Just to be sure. The omega laughs and agrees.  
He’s so lucky that Eric isn’t a possessive alpha.

Felix hears a soft knock on the door and after having looked through the peephole, he opens it.

Jeongin throws himself on Felix immidiately, just like last time and Seungmin just stands there, looking akward. Felix eyes meet Seungmins and they smile, like they were never apart.

The next second they are hugging too and Felix relishes in the others scent. He always used to smell so incredibly good! ”Felix”, Seungmin says with a shaky voice. ”Our lovely Lixie!” And he cries, large tears running down his cheeks. ”How I missed you, sunshine.”

”I missed you too, Minnie”, Felix admits, being so touched by the alphas display of emotions.

They place themselves on the couch and just hold each other, all three of them. Felix recieves a text from Eric and he hurriedly answer him, not wanting him to get worried.  
”You have a boyfriend, Felix?”, Seungmin asks. 

Felix nods. ”His name is Eric and he’s a really good guy.”

”An alpha?”, Jeongin asks. Felix nods a gain, not wanting to talk about Eric anymore. 

”You look well, Minnie. You’ve grown too, I can see.” They are born the same year, Seungmin being slightly younger than him. He is taller and quite slim.

”I guess”, he says looking intently at Felix. ”And you, Lixie, you’re more beautiful than ever.”  
Felix smiles shyly at that. Seungmin didn’t usually talk like that before, he used to be quite careful with his emotions. But now, he’s full on flirty.

”Wow, Minnie! Just like that?”, he says and looks away. 

”What? It’s true, Lixie. But I’ll contain myself if it makes you uncomfortable.”

”Does anyone want some tea? Coffee? I haven’t got any good coffee, but I have some nice green tea”, Felix says, trying to change the subject. ”And I baked some brownies.”  
Both alphas faces light up at that. ”We would love tea and brownies, Lixie. Your baking is duly missed, you know.”

Eric texts him continuosly, like he promised and the rest of the evening goes well. They talk about light subjects, nothing reminding them of Felix leaving or anything else leading to that.

At ten o’clock they text Chan to pick them up. Standing in the doorway, they hug each other again and Seungmin is happy, walking away from there with Felix number in his phone too. 

Felix calls Eric to tell him that everything went well and that they left. Eric offers to join him, if he feels lonely, but Felix declines, saying he’s tired. Which is true, he goes to bed and falls asleep after only a few minutes.

Felix text with Jeongin and Seungmin regularly. He realizes how much he missed them, they are both the two youngest of the pack and he always felt protective of them.  
Though he knows now, that they are both fully grown alphas, he still feels it. The need to protect them.


	5. The catboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say in my defense now. Just, updating again.  
> Love to you all!

Eric complains that Felix has been distant lately, so he decides to spend some more quality time with him. They spend the next weekend going on dates, visiting a zoo and going on picnics in the park.  
And they spend alot of time in bed. Their sex life has always been good, Eric being a kind and considerate lover, but sometimes Felix feels something is missing. The raw passion isn’t there.

He tells himself that it’s ok, everything isn’t about sex anyway. Eric adores him and takes care of him, like an alpha should. When the omega is in his heat, Eric joins him and helps him to the best of his abilities. He is really the best boyfriend.

Felix meets Jeongin and Seungmin at the coffee shop sometimes, they buy him cupcakes and his favourite coffe. He loves being able to spend time with them.   
The only times he’s uncomfortable is when Chan is picking them up. Felix gets the shivers every time he sees the leader and the boys notice.  
They still ask him to visit them and he still refuses. He is not sure if he will ever be able to do it.

One day, when Felix leaves work, someone is following him down the streets. He fully expects it to be Chan, so he doesn’t even turn around. He hurries back to his apartment complex and when he’s about to go in, someone calls his name. That voice!

He spins around so fast and sees the catlike man for the first time in forever, or so it feels.  
”Minho-hyung!”, he says, watching the man stride up to him, agile and confident in his walk.

”Hi Lixie baby! It’s been some time, ah?” Minho always seem so sure of himself, he’s almost a bit frightening in his confidence. And always so flirty. ”All the others have already seen you, so I didn’t want to be left out, you know. And look at you!”

Felix just stand, frozen in place, whilst the cheeky alpha observes him thoroughly. He doesn’t touch him, but the way he looks at him, it almost feels like touching.   
”You’re fucking gorgeous, Lixie. And your smell, baby.”

”Stop it, hyung!”, Felix barks out. He doesn’t like his hyung acting like this. He knows the real Minho, this is just a cover, the flirt, the tease.  
Minhos eyes flickers at that and his expression changes. ”What do you mean, Lix?”

”If you’re going to talk to me, then TALK to me, hyung. Not that shit!”, Felix spits.

Minho flinches at that. But he perseveres. ”What a potty mouth, Lix. Well, what do you want to talk about? You being dead?”, he smirks.

Felix has had enough and turns around to leave. Minhos hand stops him, grabbing his shoulder firmly. ”Wait Lix, I’m sorry. Don’t leave, please” That was the real Minho’s voice, the sincere man.  
Felix looks him in the eyes, searching for his intentions.

”Why are you really here, hyung?”, he asks.

”Because I needed to see you, Lix. I’m telling the truth. I’m breaking apart, knowing your alive and I’m not allowed to see you or hold you in my arms.”  
Felix softens, hearing his words. Seeing him like this is rare, him laying bare his feelings.

”Well, what are you waiting for, hyung? Come in!” Minho smiles, making his face change completely. He looks so sweet when he smiles.

Minho follows him into his apartment and sits himself down casually. Felix texts Eric, wanting to make sure he knows about another alpha at his place.  
He recieves an answer right away, Eric being ok with it. He really is the best!

”Your boyfriend?”, Minho asks. ”What does he think of another alpha visiting you?”

”He’s the best, hyung, not possessive or anything.” Minho snorts at that, but he doesn’t want to anger Felix right now. 

”I’m really sorry, hyung” Minho looks at him, a bit surprised. ”About what, Lix?”

”The way I left you all. I don’t want to talk about why, but I am sorry for hurting you. I didn’t see any way out at the time.” The alpha shakes his shoulders, like he doesn’t care.  
”What’s done is done! But I want to talk about the future.”

”What do you mean, hyung? I have my future here, my job and my boyfriend and mate.”

”You say he’s your mate, but he hasn’t marked you”, Minho points out. ”Why is that?”

”None of your business, hyung.”, Felix is a bit agitated and the alpha can feel it.

”Felix, can I hold you? Just for a bit?” Felix hesitates, things are starting to get very complicated. Him cuddling with Jeongin and Seungmin, now Minho wants to hug him too. But seeing his sad eyes, he complies and nods. 

Minho opens his arms and pulls Felix in and he lets him. Hugging Minho always makes him feel safe, like nothing can hurt him, ever. He can feel the alphas breath on his hair and him whispering loving words.  
”Lix, my baby, I missed you so. Lix, Lixie. My pixie.” Minhos scent is so comforting, lowers his heart rate and Felix is starting to get sleepy. They stay like this for a few minutes, Minho still whispering sweet words. 

Minho can feel Felix breath slowing down and he knows the boy fell asleep. He is so happy Felix trusts him, being able to go to sleep in his arms, still. He looks down the omegas face and admires him. He is impossibly beautiful!

Felix phone suddenly signals a text message recieved and Minho knows it’s his boyfriend. Felix stirs and opens his eyes, looking right up at the alpha.  
”Oh, I must have dozed off, hyung, sorry.” He grabs his phone and sits up in the couch, texting Eric back. The moment is gone now and Minho gets up to leave.

”Thank you for letting me in, Lix. I will cherish this moment forever.” He opens the door and leaves.  
Felix sighs. Where will this end? They clearly aren’t ready to let him go and he isn’t sure if he wants them to anymore. Snap out of it, Felix! Come to your senses, goddamnit!

Jeongin texts him a few hours later, telling him that he’s never seen Minho-hyung so happy, but he refuses to tell anyone what happened. That sounds just like Minho, Felix smiles.  
Apparently Jisung is sulking like a baby, saying that he’s the only one that hasn’t seen Felix yet.  
Felix asks Jeongin to tell Jisung that he’s willing to meet him at the coffee shop some day.

According to the maekne, Jisung is jumping with joy and that makes Felix happy. He can almost see it in his mind, the squirrel like boy bouncing around, screaming.

Felix has had a tough week at work, many new kids are being schooled in to the kindergarden and it’s always a stressful time, equally for the children, the parents and the staff. Things are finally starting to settle down though, but he is tired.  
He decides to bring Eric to the coffee shop and have something sweet.

They place their orders and go to sit down in a booth. Eric sits himself beside Felix, holding his hand.  
Felix still can’t believe how lucky he is, having Eric as his boyfriend. He places a kiss on his lips and they soon get carried away, the kisses getting messier and more needy. Felix wants more, starting to explore Erics mouth and sucking on his tounge.

They get interrupted by the blushing barista, delivering their coffees and Felix apologizes to her.  
He adverts his gaze and freezes. Someone is looking at him, with unreadable eyes.

Actually, there are two pair of eyes, staring at him. Hyunjin and Changbin. He hasn’t seen them since the last time here in the coffee shop and he hasn’t talked to them.   
Last time he saw longing in Hyunjins face, now he sees…. something else. Lust? He can’t really tell what he sees in Changbins eyes this time around either. They are dark as ever.

He pulls Eric up and tells him that he wants to go home. Eric doesn’t oppose, knowing full well what Felix wants to do at home.

Felix feels the eyes on them when they leave hand in hand. He can’t admit to himself that it arouses him. He wouldn’t admit that. But it does and the sex with Eric is steamier than ever.

Changbin looks at Hyunjin after Felix and his boyfriend left.  
”I want to rip his head off, Jinnie.”, he says with his grovely voice.  
Hyunjin laughs. ”Felix’ or the alphas?” Changbin doesn’t answer and they get up to leave.


	6. Jealosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!  
> Enjoy!  
> And don't forget to comment!

Felix feels happy, like he’s got the best of two worlds. He has Eric and his ordinary life and he can also meet his old pack members sometimes, realizing how much he missed them. If it could only stay like this forever!

He meets up with Jisung at the coffee shop one afternoon, after work. Jisung looks exactly the same to him, those alert eyes and his puffy cheeks. Felix can hardly contain himself, wanting to squish those cheeks. Jisung asks for a hug and he complies, of course. This is his soulmate, they are born only a day apart and always had a special connection.

Before his presentation, they were the best of friends, but it quickly developed into something more afterwards. Jisung isn’t a dominating alpha, but a kind and gentle one, with alot of humor.

”Lix, finally!”, he squeeks. ”Why was I the last one to see you again? I should’ve been the first, you know.” Felix laughs.

”You should’ve, Sung. Why didn’t you?”

”Channie-hyung didn’t let me and let me tell you, It wasn’t for my lack of trying.”, he reassures. ”I’m not very happy with him.”

”Why, Sung? Why did he stop you?”

”He said that I would scare you away, that I’m too impulsive. The nerve of that alpha!”, he rolls his eyes. ”Like I would ever scare you!” Felix eyes twitches with a guilty look. He doesn’t want to tell Jisung that he indeed did scare him, once. They all did and that’s where all the problems started.

The squirrel like boy sences Felix discomfort, but doesn’t comment on it. His way to handle situations like these are always by joking and keeping things light.

”Have you burnt any brownies recently, Lix? I remember us having to scrape off the outer layers, before we could eat them”, he jokes. Felix smiles at the memory.

”I’ve actually gotten better, Sung. Practice makes perfect.”

”I guess. The babies told me your brownies tasted delicious. I can’t wait to try.” Jisung reaches out over the table, attempting to hold Felix hands. He lets him without hesitation and they sit like that, not saying anything for a few minutes.

”Baby!”, someone calls out, making their heads snap to the side to see who it is. Felix lets go of Jisings hands like they were burning hot. It’s Eric!  
He walks closer, with a smile on his face.

”Hi baby, I didn’t mean to disturb you and your friend. Did I leave my jacket at your place last night? I can’t find it.”  
Felix is wondering why he simply didn’t just text him to ask that, but never mind. He’s happy to see him, of course.

”Yes, you did, babe. Come over and get it later. This is Jisung, an old friend”, he says pointing at the boy sitting opposite of him.

Jisung offers Eric his hand for a handshake and he accepts. ”Nice to meet you, Jisung. I can’t say I heard alot about you, beacause I haven’t”, Eric says. Felix slaps him on the head lightly.  
”Eric! Where are your manners?”, he says with a indignant face.

Jisung just laughs. ”Don’t worry about it. I get it”

Felix can feel their alpha pheromones mixing in the air and he is suddenly very dizzy.   
”I’m sorry, I don’t feel very well”, he says and both alphas shoots up from their seats. 

”I think it’s best if I take you home, babe”, Eric says with a stern look on the other alpha.

Felix just nods, feeling way to affected to answer him. He gives Jisung one last look before being led away by his boyfriend.

Later, in his apartment, he asks Eric. ”What was that about, baby?”

”What do you mean, babe?”, Eric looking very innocent.

”Why did you come to the coffee shop and why did you act that way?”, Felix asks.

Eric brushes it off. ”I just wanted to ask you about my jacket, I told you. And I didn’t act in a special way, did I?” Felix frowns, he knows very well Eric is deflecting.

”You’re acting weird, love. You’re not jealous, are you?”

”Why, do I need to be, Lix?”, he responds with a glint of something in his eyes. ”You held hands! I saw you!” Felix has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

”We were close, once, Eric. But we’re just friends now. Don’t be like that, babe.”

”Don’t forget who you belong to, Lix!”, his boyfriend suddenly barks out. ”Sorry, babe.” Eric avoids his gaze and gets up to leave. ”I’ll see you later, Lix. I have to go!”

Felix watches him leave, without stopping him. He needs to cool down a bit and come to his senses.

But Eric has never displayed jeolosy before and it worries Felix. In reality, the fact that he hasn’t before is the weird part, alphas are known to be jealous and possessive.  
Why is he starting now, though? He can understand that seeing his own boyfriend holding another alphas hands can be agitating, maybe that’s it. It will be alright, he tells himself.

Seungmin texts him later that evening, asking if Jisung can get his number. Felix declines, feeling very guilty by doing so, but he tells himself that Eric won’t like it. He must fix things with him first.  
He tries to call and text Eric all evening, but doesn’t get any replies. ”Alphas”, he mutters, feeling so fed up. Life would be so much easier without them. 

The next day, after work, he finally recieves a text from his boyfriend, asking if he wants to hang out tonight. Felix sighs in relief. He seems to have forgiven him.  
He spends the whole evening coddling and kissing him, trying to make amends, though there’s a voice deep in his head, saying that he didn’t do anything wrong.  
Eric seems happy with all the attention and they make love for hours.

Everything seems fine, for now, but Felix knows that if he wants to keep it this way, he will have to keep his interactions with his former pack to a minimum. Eric is starting to mention the other alphas sporadically, asking things about them.   
Felix assures him that they are just friends and that he barely sees them anymore. It is getting tiring.

He barely answers when Jeongin and Seungmin texts him, not wanting his boyfriend to notice.  
Minho also texts him, asking why he is pulling away from them. He doesn’t answer that either.

It’s all getting to complicated for him!


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal in this chapter.  
> It's explained why Felix felt the need to leave, partially.  
> But it's not the whole reason.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> Love you!!!

Some weeks pass and everything has been quiet. Felix hasn’t been contacted by the pack at all and though he is relieved, he can’t help but also feel abandoned. He knows it’s his own fault, he stopped answering their texts, after all.

Despite not interacting with them at all, Eric acts suspicious. One day Felix returns from the bathroom only to find him looking through Felix’ phone. It starts an argument.

”You can’t go through my phone, Eric! That’s not right!”, Felix screams.

”I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t have a whole pack of alphas pining after you! Are you fucking them, Felix?”, Eric growls. Felix is afraid of his reaction, he never saw Eric like this. The omega starts to cry of anger and frustration, but also from fear. Eric never raised his voice to him before, not like this.

The soft and kind alpha he used to be is nowhere to be seen now. Not even Felix’ tears stops him from continuing. ”I thought you weren’t that kind of omega, Felix. But you are, aren’t you? A whore!”

His alpha pheromones are surrounding Felix, making him feel distressed. Why does Eric act like this? Why is he calling him names? Is it my fault?

Felix scrambles up on his feet, despite Erics scent trying to pin him down. He must resist, he must get away! He can’t let this happen to him again!  
He rushes out the door and almost falls down the stairs, but he collects himself somewhat, reaching the front door of the building, stumbling outside. 

He’s sobbing and can’t see where he is going, just pushing on aimlessly. Suddenly he runs into someone, making him flinch back and mutter a faint ”Sorry”.  
Two strong arms grab him and lift him up. He panicks and starts screaming. 

”Felix, calm down, it’s me. It’s Chan.”, a voice says.

”Chan? Channie-hyung?”, Felix whimpers. Chan doesn’t say anything else and starts carrying the boy.  
”Where are you taking me?”, Felix demands, but with a faint voice. He feels the alphas calming pheromones now, making him feel sleepy. Damn, Chan’s scent is so strong!

Felix wakes up in a bed and he immediately recognizes the room. This was his old room after all.  
His phone is on the table next to him. He grabs for it and sees numerous missed calls and texts from Eric, in which he apologizes, saying he doesn’t know what got into him and so on.  
Felix doesn’t answer, not yet anyway. He has more pressing matters to tend to, because Chan apparently brought him ’home’.  
The room is exactly like when he left it, his Twice posters are still there on the walls.

He hears a knock on the door and Chan enters.  
Of course they heard that I’m awake.

The alpha leader sits himself on the bed and his eyes are curiously watching Felix.  
”What happened, Lix?”, he asks with a demanding voice. ”Why were you fleeing your apartment so late at night, crying your eyes out?” Felix one again fights the urge to submit and tell him everthing.

”It was nothing serious, me and my boyfriend had an argument, that’s all.” Felix looks up, defiantly.

”What gave you the right to kidnap me and bring me here?”

Chan’s eyes soften. ”I didn’t know how to help you, Lix. I only wanted to protect you.”

Anger flashes in Felix eyes. ”You’re not responsible for my wellbeing anymore, hyung!” He says ’hyung’ with a mocking voice, making Chan wince. 

”I know that, Felix. But we all still love you so much. We cannot bear seeing you hurt.”

”Well, you should have thought of that earlier then, because you all hurt me worse than anyone!”, Felix snaps, making Chan physically flinch back. His eyes are filled with sadness and guilt.  
”I know”, he whispers, almost unaudiably. ”I am so sorry, Lix, for how we acted”, he continues.  
”We drove you away and I will never forgive myself for that.”

”I want to be returned home now. And if you lay one hand on my boyfriend, I will never speak to any of you again”, Felix spits out. Chan looks confused.

”Why would we hurt him, Felix? What makes you think that?”

”Don’t play innocent, hyung. I saw what you did to Sung-hoon, even if I never told you. I saw you and Hyunjin rip him to pieces! You were like animals!”, he shouts. All the memories come back to Felix now. 

Sung-hoon, who seemed so kind, he wanted to court Felix and always treated him so well. Felix' pack couldn’t have another alpha touch their omega apparently, so they killed him! 

Felix happened upon a pack fight in the woods one night when he snuck out.

He saw with his own eyes how they killed him, and not just him, a whole pack! They were brutal and it scared Felix out of his wits.  
Seeing Chan and Hyunjin like that was the last straw for him, he needed to leave.

Chan’s eyes are wide from surprise. He never knew Felix saw that, is that why he left?  
”Lix, beleive me, we didn’t intend for you to see that.”, Chan starts.

”Of course you didn’t! But I did see. I saw you for what you are!”

Chan has a anguished look in his face. He must make Felix understand!  
”Lix, they were going to kill us, we only defended ourselves that night”, he says.

Felix can’t believe what he’s hearing, Chan is still trying to cover up what they did!  
”I don’t believe you! Sung-hoon was in love with me and you killed him and his pack for it!”, he screams.

”You know us better than that, Felix. Please think about it. You’ve known us for years.”

Felix halts himself, hearing Chans words.  
”We found out Sung-hoon and his pack wanted all of us dead. They attacked us that night, intending to wipe us out and abduct you. 

Sung-hoon lied to you. He told us himself, in the woods, how gullible you were and that they would take their turns molesting you, when we were dead.”

Felix is chocked. Is that true? Can it really be true? His head is spinning from all the thoughts running through his mind.

”Why would we be fighting in the woods so close to our home, Felix? They came to our home to erradicate us!” Chans eyes are pleading now, looking for any sign of doubt in Felix’ face.  
”Why didn’t you tell me, hyung?”, Felix says with a thin voice. 

”We didn’t want you to be involved with all the covering up, Lix. You know pack fights are strictly forbidden by law, even if they still happen all the time.”

Felix feels so tired. He has been wrong for so long, thinking his friends and mates were merciless killers, when in fact they were only protecting themselves, and him. They protected him!  
He starts to cry, large tears falling down his face. Tears of regrets, of sorrow.

”I’m so sorry hyung. So sorry”, he sobs, burying his face in Chans sweater. The door opens and all the others come in, embracing them both, most of them crying too.  
They stay like that for a long time, no one uttering a word. Just silent cries and sobs heard in the room.


	8. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been waiting? Well, here I am, back with another update.  
> Enjoy!  
> And don't forget to comment!  
> Much love!

Felix calls Eric later, telling him that he’s with a friend and Eric accepts it but starts begging Felix to return home, so they can talk.  
”I don’t want to talk about this yet, Eric. Just know that I’m safe and I’ll call you when I’m ready, ok?”  
Felix hangs up without waiting for an answer.

They all sit in the large sofa section at the pack’s house, his former home.  
Felix is sitting in the middle, with all the alpha boys surrounding him, Jeongin and Jisung being closest to him. Felix knows they have to talk about it, even though no one wants to bring it up again.  
”Lix?”, Minho starts. ”Did you leave because of Sung-hoon? What we did to him?”

Felix curses under his breath, typical Minho to go right to the point. He thinks about how he will answer, how to phrase it.  
”It was the last straw, so to speak. Not the entire reason, hyung.”

”I know very well the reason, Lix”, Hyunjin says. ”We scared you, didn’t we?”  
Felix looks at Hyunjin, his beautiful friend, with sad eyes.

”You did, Jinnie. I felt I was the reason for almost breaking up the pack. You started fighting each other and I was so scared. Scared for any of you to be badly injured. All because of me.”  
The alphas look at each other. They know how they acted, after Felix presented as an omega. They fought and acted badly against each other and thus to Felix, making him feel like this.  
”I’m so sorry, Lix. We were immature alphas back then, fighting about being your mates. We’re not like that anymore”, Chan says.

Felix doesn’t know if that is true, but even if it is, he has another life now, with Eric. At least he hopes so. Sure, they fought, Eric said some nasty things to him, but he can’t let that destroy everything they’ve built together.

”Maybe”, he says. ”But I have my life now, with my boyfriend. I do hope you will be happy and maybe find another omega.” He frowns at his own words. Why did he even say that?  
The alphas besides him tense up, hearing his words. Maybe they were hoping that he would come back to them now. 

”Can’t you give us another chance, Lix?”, Jisung pleads. He has tears in his eyes and Felix feels bad.

”I have to give me and Eric a chance, Sungie. I would love to see you sometimes, but Eric doesn’t like it and who can blame him?”

”So we’re just supposed to forget about you, Lixie?”, Changbin says angrily. ”When we finally got you back, you expect us to let you go again? I’m sorry, but I can’t do that!” Those were the first words he said to Felix, since he came here and they hurt.  
He looks into Changbins dark eyes, seeing so much pain and anger in them.

”I don’t know what to do, ok, hyung? I don’t want to hurt anyone, but this is just too much for me.”, Felix starts crying again and Changbin looks away with a hurt expression. Chan gives Changbin a stern look and then turns to Felix.  
”I think we all need some time to think, isn’t that right? I will drive you home, Felix.”

Jeongins eyes widen in fear, terrified that they will never see Felix again. Jisung clings to his arm, holding it like he never wants to let go. The others have the same kind of expressions on their faces and Felix realizes he loves them so much.  
But there can be too much love and he doesn’t want to hurt them more by giving them false hope.

So he stands up to follow Chan to the car, with a heavy chest. 

Felix invites Eric home the next day, to talk it all out.  
His boyfriend is very remorseful, apologizing profusely for how he acted and what he said.

”Baby, I didn’t mean it, you know that. I was so fucking jealous!”

”I hope that was the last time you called me THAT, Eric! I never thought I would hear that word from you. It hurt.” Felix looks him coldly in his eyes, his dissapointment clearly showing.  
”I won’t, baby. I promise. I love you so much!”  
Felix eventually lets Eric kiss him and everything feels so much better.

He did the right thing. This is how it should be, isn’t it?  
But he has this gnawing sensation in his gut, telling him otherwise. He ignores it.

A week flies by and Felix isn’t really thinking of all that happened. He dives into his work, bringing some of it home even. He is working on some fun exercises he can do with the kids and he is looking forward to test them. 

Eric comes over most evenings and they watch movies and cook together. His boyfriend is back to being the gentle, kind man again and he finds it reassuring.  
He finally feels that his life is back on track again. Only if it wasn’t for that feeling deep down, the one that claws to get out. Telling him that he yearns for his pack, his alphas.

Luckily the pack leaves him pretty much alone. He sometimes feels eyes on him, walking home from work or to the store, but he can’t really see anyone.

He often visits the coffee house and the pack isn’t there anymore either, as far as he can tell.  
It feels empty, even if he knows they are trying to be respectful of his wishes. This is what he wanted, he tells himself. But sitting in a both sipping his coffee, he remembers Hyunjins eyes, full of lust and Changbins dark ones, staring at him, that other time. 

Why do they have to be so handsome? Damn those alphas, making him feel this way!

I should be content with what I have. One alpha is enough to handle, seven is out of hand. He reminds himself of how they acted around him, when he was going into his heat.  
They went absolutely feral! And even if it felt kind of hot, it was way more scary than exciting.  
Do I really want that again? No, this is safer. Eric is safer.

A few more weeks go by and Felix feels like a robot of some sorts. He sleeps, eat, work, drink his coffee, have sex with his boyfriend, but it all feels like a routine now.

He starts to think something’s wrong with him. He should be so happy, he has the life he always wanted. But his chest feels hollow. Maybe he needs therapy? He doesn’t know.


	9. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update.  
> Enjoy!

Eric can feel that something is wrong too, he isn’t stupid in any way or form.  
One evening when they are seated in the couch, watching a funny movie, Eric brings it up.

”You’re not happy, baby”. Felix looks at him with terror in his eyes. What did that come from? We are happy, aren’t we?  
”I’m happy, baby. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have.” 

Eric sighs. ”No, I can feel it, Lix. I’m not making you happy and it breaks my heart.”

Felix panics. What is Eric doing? Why is he talking like that?  
”You are, baby, I promise that you are. You make me very happy!”, he tries to convince Eric, to make him stop talking like that. But deep down he knows Eric is right. It just terrifies him to think about it.  
Eric has been his rock to lean on for so long, he doesn’t even know who he is without him.  
”Stop talking like that, baby”, Felix pleads. ”Let’s watch the movie.”

Eric gives in, for now and they continue watching the stupid movie, or at least they both pretend to.

Next time Eric comes over, he’s acting weird, being very quiet. Felix tries to talk for the both of them, afraid of the silence. Eric puts his finger to Felix lips.  
”I need to talk to you, Lix.” Felix’ stomach drops. Ever since that night, he’s terrified of what his boyfriend will say.

”I love you”, he starts and Felix is quick to respond.

”I love you too, Baby!”

”But this is not working, Lix. Ever since your old pack returned, you’ve been different.”

”I promise you, babe. I’m not seeing any of them anymore, not even by text. That’s the truth. You can check my phone if you want”, Felix says quickly.

”I believe you, Lix. But you are still unhappy. It’s pretty obvious that I’m not making you happy anymore.” Eric takes Felix’s hands in his and look into his eyes.  
”Listen to me, Lix. You are fantastic and I love you, but I’m breaking up with you.”

Felix screeches in horror.  
”No, babe! You can’t do that to me, please! Don’t leave me!”

”It’s for the best, Lix. We both deserve more, you know it deep inside, too.”  
And with that he releases Felix’ hands and get up to leave, with one last look of sadness.

Felix is devastated. He can’t comprehend what just happened. Eric left him!

Felix stays at home for a whole week, calling in sick for work. He doesn’t even leave his bed, except for going to the bathroom or getting something unhealthy from the fridge.  
He is a wreck. He blames himself for not being good enough for Eric, he could’ve done better, could have made much more effort to show him love.

He tries to call and text Eric, but to no avail. The only respons he gets is one where Eric tells him to accept it and move on. To take care and be well.  
How can he be well, when Eric left him?

The next week he pulls himself together enough to drag himself to work. The kids notice that he isn’t his usual self and his colleagues are asking if he’s still feeling sick.   
He tells them that he’s just a bit tired and that he will feel better soon. Playing with the children actually makes him feel better, for that he is thankful.

The weeks go by and Felix starts to realize that maybe Eric was right. He used him as a crutch and a safety net, he wasn’t really happy with him. He just thought he was.  
He sends Eric a text, thanking him for doing what was best for both of them and also telling him what a great person he is. Eric replies only with a heart smiley, making Felix smile fondly. 

His life is starting to feel better. He is confident knowing that he can function by himself, as an omega nevertheless. Felix is proud. Does he need an alpha? No, he is fine.  
He’s working and supporting himself, living in his own apartment. He doesn’t need anyone.

”Please hyung! Can’t I contact him, just to ask how he’s doing?”, Jeongin pleads with Chan.  
”No, baby boy. We must let him be for now. Let him discover himself again. If he wants to, he will contact us.” Jeongin looks at his leader with his sad eyes, not understanding why they can’t visit Felix, or at least text him.  
They know, of course, that Felix and Eric broke up. Chan is keeping tabs on the omega, but very discretely, letting him have his space.   
Jeongin cant help but wonder how Felix is doing, being all alone, but he knows how strong the omega is. Maybe the strongest of all of them. But oh, how he misses him!


	10. picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last update for today.  
> Just read it in your own pace . I'm just enjoying writing right now and want to share it with you'll.
> 
> Much Love!!!

It’s getting colder outside and Felix has to dress all the children in their warmer jackets at the kindergarden. They don’t want them to be freezing, when going on a picnic to the park.  
Felix and his two colleagues are coming with and they’ve packed hot chocolate and sandwishes for the kids. They make the children hold hands two and two and walk in a line, to be able to keep tabs on them better.

Felix loves these outings with them, but at the same time he’s always worried they will loose a child somewhere. Not that it’s very likely, but he guesses it’s a fear every kindergarden teacher feels.

Walking towards the park, the kids are talking and pointing at everything they see around them. They also love the outings and having a picnic is the most popular thing in their book.  
At the park, Felix pulls some tables together and starts to set them, unpacking the cups and plates, while his colleagues watches the kids. They are running around like crazy, chasing birds.

Someone approaches Felix, he can smell alpha, but he’s not partically worried about it.  
”What a cute omega! Are you out with your pups?”, the man says, smirking at Felix.

Felix turns around to look at him and he has never seen this man before. He looks rough and a bit dirty, but Felix isn’t one to judge. But he can also smell the alcohol from the man, and that worries him a bit. Drunk alphas are always inpredictable.

”Hello sir. This is a kindergarden class and I must ask you to leave us alone. I don’t want you to frighten the children.”, he says politely. The man scoffs at that.

”I don’t care about the pups, darling. But I could give you some of your own, if you want.”

Felix looks around to see if any of the children are closeby, to hear the man, but he’s in luck. They are playing further away on the grass.  
”I find that rude, sir. Please leave us alone!” He hopes that the alpha will tire and just leave.

The alpha isn’t deterred in any way. He walks closer to Felix and looks him up and down.  
”Rude? I’m not rude, but I’m starting to think you are. Telling me to leave, when I’m just being friendly.” Felix doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to create a scene, that will only frighten the children, but he is starting to get chills from this man.

”Leave him alone!”, a cold voice says. Is that…. Chan?  
”Yeah, get lost! Now!”, someone else says. He recognizes that voice too. It’s Changbin and he looks pissed. Felix is almost getting dizzy from the amount of alpha pheromones surrounding him.

The drunk alpha tries to look cocky, but he scoffs and starts leaving, muttering profanaties under his breath. Felix is relieved, but he is also feeling the effects of all the pheromones and sits himself down on a bench. 

”Careful, Lix. We will try to surpress our scents a bit. Just keep breathing and stay calm”, Chan says with a worried look. They don’t approach him, out of respect, and for him to come to his senses a bit more. Felix, on the other hand is enthralled by their scents and he is looking at them with lustful eyes. 

”Alpha”, he says with his deepest voice and stares at Chan and Changbin.  
”Fuck!”, Changbin says. ”What have we done?”

Chan also panics for a bit, knowing full what they’ve done. ”We can’t just leave him like this. It can be dangerous. But he’s at work.” He frowns. ”I will talk to his coworkers, you must keep him in check.”  
Changbin looks at Chan like he’s stupid. ”How the fuck am I supposed to contain him? He looks like he wants to eat me.”

”Just do it, Binnie!” Chan starts walking in a fast pace towards Felix’ colleagues.

”Felix, just stay calm”, Changbin tries, but Felix stares at him with his beautiful eyes and his lips slightly parted. ”Alpha”, Felix breaths. Changbin feels his inner alpha growl at that.  
”It’s me, Changbin, Felix! I’m your friend. Come on! Snap out of it, will you!”

Felix blinks a few times, starting to feel clearer. What happened?  
”Binnie-hyung?”, he says, confused. ”What are you doing here?”

”Nothing much, Lix. We’re just….. taking a walk. Yes, me and Channie-hyung are out on a walk.”  
He exhales from relief, happy that Felix is back. Chan returns with one of the other teachers, having explained to her that Felix was feeling a bit ill.

”Are you ok, Youngbok? Do you need to go home? We can manage by ourselves, you know”, she offers. Felix nods at that. ”I think it’s best, noona. I’m a bit dizzy.”  
”Will you be ok, going home from here?”, she asks, giving Chan and Changbin a sceptical look.

”Yes, thank you, noona. These are friends of mine, they just happened to be here. See you tomorrow.” She waves him goodbye and returns to the children.

The two alphas are sure to keep their distance to Felix, walking him home. They didn’t intend for Felix to get so affected by their pheromones. It was an accident.  
Felix seems confused, still, not really understanding what happened. This was never an issue when he was with Eric. But he knows that Eric used to surpress his pheromones alot, chemically.  
Most alphas in town usually do that, out of courtesy and convenience.

Chan and Changbin apparently doesn’t surpress theirs that much. Their alpha smells are potent and strong. He glances at them, experiencing a tingling feeling in his stomach.  
He remembers that he wanted them, he wanted them both so much!

Fuck these alpha pheromones! Fuck that! He wants them anyway, pheromones or not. He always wanted them, even before presenting.  
Chan gives him a worried look again. Changbin seems like he will run away at any moment.

When they arrive at Felix’ front door, he takes their hands in his and simply says:  
”I want you, hyungs” They stare at each other in chock.

”You don’t know what you’re saying, Lix. It’s just our scents playing tricks on you”, Chan says.

”Fuck that!”, Felix responds. ”You will follow me upstairs and take care of me. No more talking!”  
He leads the two panicked alphas to his apartment and to his bed and starts undressing himself. Felix knows fully well what he is doing, something he wanted to do for a long time.

”Well hyungs? Do I have to show two fully grown alphas what to do?”, he smirks.

Chan doesn’t waste a minute before being naked and joining Felix on the bed.  
Changbin thinks he is dreaming, but if he is he will just enjoy it. He starts undressing.


	11. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new update!  
> Things are getting kind of steamy from now on, but i don't feel comfortable writing smut, so it's more implied.  
> I prefer it, the tension is what I'm after.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Stay safe, STAY!

Felix spends almost the rest of the day in bed with the two alphas, until Chan says he has duties to tend to and gets up to take a shower, though reluctant.

Felix looks at Changbin with pleading eyes.  
”Will you stay a bit longer, hyung?” The alpha furrows his brows and turns to his leader, with a questioning look. Chan only nods to him. ”Stay if you want to, Binnie. But I want you home for the night.” Felix relaxes at that and pulls Changbin into his arms again.

”I really missed you, hyung”, Felix says a few hours later. ”I’m sorry for leaving you the way I did.” His face turns into a frown, feeling guilty.  
”I missed you so much, Lix. It felt like someone ripped my heart out, when you disappeared.”, Changbin says. ”I’ve been walking around like a zombie since you left.”  
He eyes Felix up and cups his cheeks. 

”Will you come back to us?”  
Felix doesn’t know what to say to that. This, whatever this is, doesn’t really change anything. He can’t return to the pack, fearing history will repeat itself.

”I can’t hyung.” Felix sees Changbin is tensing up. 

”Why Lix? I know you still love us.”

”I do, I really do, hyung. But I still have my fears, the fears of breaking up the pack.”  
Something flashes in Changbins eyes. ”You will never break us apart, Lix. Your leaving almost did though.” Felix flinches and he tears up.

Changbin regrets saying it immediately. ”I’m sorry, Lix, but it’s true. We were broken, all of us, when we thought you died. You were our sun.” He pauses. ”You still are.”  
They say nothing more about it, for now, just wanting to enjoy their time together.

Changbin leaves Felix apartment later that evening with mixed feelings. He is so happy that he got to spend time with the omega, but at the same time he feels so much sadness. He wants more! They all do.

Felix keeps working and when Friday rolls around, he has a text from Minho on his phone.

His hyung wants to take him on a date. Felix can only gather that the alpha heard about his leader and Changbin’s get-together with the omega and is jealous.  
This is what he wanted to avoid, them fighting over him.

Felix texts Minho back, telling him that he doesn’t want this to be a competition, that he isn’t a prize.  
Minho immediately calls him up.  
”Lix, I don’t see you as a prize. I’m actually very happy for Changbin and Chan, not jealous. Please just let me take you out, I miss you.”

”I don’t know, hyung. I miss you too, but..”

”Please Lix! I just want to spend some time with you.”, Minho sounds desperate.

Felix sighs and agrees.  
”Ok, hyung, but don’t expect to end up in my bed.”

”Of course not, Lix. I will behave, trust me.”

They decide on meeting the next day and Minho promises to make reservations in a nice restaurant.

Felix is happy, he can’t deny that. His heart flutters in anticipation of meeting the gorgeous alpha.  
It can’t hurt just seeing him and have a nice meal together, can it?

Minho picks him up and Felix is almost dazed when seeing the alpha. He is wearing tight leather pants and a dark red shirt, a few too many buttons unbottoned.

Minho, on the other hand, looks at Felix like he is a delicious meal. The omega wears skinny pants and a large light blue blouse and the alpha is eyeing him up and down and smirks.  
”You told me you will behave, hyung”, Felix says warily, but with a wink in his eyes.

”What? What did I do?”, Minho replies in his most innocent voice.

Felix doesn’t answer that and they start walking to the alphas car.

Seated at the restaurant, they order some drinks first. Felix can feel the tension between them. Why does Minho have to be that sexy? It’s honestly distracting.   
He wonders how he is going to be able to eat, his stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies. The last time they met, Felix felt only safe and content in his prescence, now it’s something else. 

”What’s the matter, Lix?”, Minho asks with mischief in his voice. ”Did I do anything wrong? I can smell you, you know.” He smirks. 

When Felix wanted Chan and Changbin, he felt sure of himself, confident, almost dominating the alphas, but now he feels like a blushing virgin. Minho has that effect on him.  
His smell is intoxinating and he isn’t even using it alot. On the contrary, he seems to surpress it.

”Do you want to eat, Lix? Or do you want me to eat you instead?”

Felix blushes at that. ”Hyung! Behave, please!” Minho laughs at that, but brings up the menu.

”I feel like eating something sweet.”

”Hyung, you can’t eat the dessert first.”, Felix responds with a sweet smile.

”You’re absolutely right, Lix. I’ll have the sweets afterwards.”, he winks.  
Felix shakes his head, this hyung is incorrigible.

”Order what you want, Lixie. I’ll have some steak. I’m starving!”

After placing their orders Minho takes Felix hands in his.

”So, I heard you broke up with your boyfriend? A smart move, Lix.”

”He broke up with me actually, hyung.”  
Minho raises an eyebrow at that. ”He broke up with you? What a crazy bastard! You are the sweetest omega in the world after all, he must have been out of his mind.”

”Let’s say it was a mutual decision, of some sorts”, Felix says, not really wanting to discuss the matter with Minho. The alpha seems to sense it and doesn’t push the matter further.  
”Lix, I want to take you back to your apartment and make love to you!”,Minho suddenly says, his eyes twinkles. Felix looks at him in surprise.

”Hyung! I told you…”, he starts.

”Yeah, I know. I said I would behave, but this is what I want. And I have a feeling you want it too.”  
He continues. ”I love you and want to take care of you.” 

”But, the food, hyung”, Felix says hesitantly. ”You said you were starving.”

”I am”, the alpha responds with a wink. He stands up and waves the waiter to their table, pays for everything and reaches for Felix hands again.   
The omega just takes them and follows him out to the car, feeling so aroused by this dominant alpha.

Minho is so intoxicating, but at the same time he makes him feel safe, like nothing bad can happen when he’s around.

Felix unlocks the door to his apartment with trembling hands, Minho standing so close behind him.  
The alpha picks him up and carries him to the bedroom and starts undressing the omega, while watching him with burning eyes.

Felix feels safe and loved by this wonderful man. 

”Time for dessert”, Minho says.


	12. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update nr 2 for today.  
> The dating game is on, haha!  
> Kidding, but it's kind of true.  
> I hope you like it, even though it's much more lighthearted now.
> 
> Hugs!

Minho leaves the next morning after kissing him softly.

Felix feels fantastic! Being with the alpha was just what he needed.  
He tells himself, he doesn’t particularly need an alpha per se, but enjoying the presensce of one sometimes isn’t all that bad. Plus, Minho knows him so well and is sure to tend to all his needs.

Felix decides to bake something this lovely Sunday, so directly after having breakfast, he starts gathering the ingredients. Cookies are his safest choice, he never fails with them.  
He put all the cookies in a box when he’s done and decides to take a walk. The sun is shining, but it’s starting to get colder outside, so he’s wearing a warm coat. He remembers having some leftover bread, so he brings it to feed the birds with.

When walking through the park, he curses himself for not wearing a scarf, it’s colder than he anticipated. He sees couples walking hand in hand, seemingly very much in love and he thinks about his own feelings. That was what he had with Eric, the couple thing. He misses it sometimes, but he knows now that it wouldn’t have lasted anyway. 

Is he lonely? Sure, having sex with the alphas was really nice, hot even, but is it enough?  
He doesn’t know, it’s still very confusing to him. His thoughts are interrupted by a text from Minho, thanking him for their time together. It’s a short message and is ended with a heart emoji. Felix smiles at it fondly.

He knows that the others will bug Minho relentlessly to know what they did together, but he also knows that the alpha won’t tell them. It’s just how he is. Mysterious and sometimes a bit weird. In a very charming way, of course.  
He replies with only a tiny heart emoji.

Felix sits himself down on a bench, even though his backside can feel the cold. He just wants to sit here for a while and reflect on things. A few birds appear, seemingly knowing he has bread to feed them with. 

He can’t help but feel he has eyes on him. Of course they are watching him, it was no coincidence that Chan and Changbin were in the park, when he was being harassed by that man. It would have annoyed him a few weeks ago, but now it kind of makes him feel safe. For how long will they keep doing that?

Out of pure mischief, he decides to test their tracking abilities. He hurriedly stands up and starts running for the treeline of the park. There’s a nice trail in the woods there, where people usually jog or walk their dogs. He’s curious who is checking up on him today, hoping he can lure them out.

Running on the trail for a bit, he takes off into the woods, hiding behind a bush.  
He feels like a kid, for doing this. Sure, it may be very childish of him, but who cares?   
He giggles silently, peeking out to see if anyone are coming after him on the trail, but he sees no one.  
A bit dissapointed, he sighs and moves to get up again. This is just ridiculous!

But then he hears it, someone is coming. It may only be a jogger, of course, but he hunches down again, just in case.  
”Where the fuck did he go?”, someone says. The footsteps are getting closer. ”I can smell his scent, he was here just moments ago”, another voice replies. He recognizes the voices of course.

”Sung, Jinnie! Are you looking for me?”, Felix casually says, standing up from where he was hiding.

Hyunjin and Jisung startles. Felix wasn’t supposed to know he was being watched.  
Felix can’t help himself but laugh, seeing their facial expressions. Jisung looks like a very surprised squirrel, his cheeks all puffy and his eyes fully blown open.  
Hyunjin has a very funny look in his face, like a child being caught doing something forbidden.  
His handsome features still there, of course, but right now he looks like the Munch’s painting ”The scream”. He’s always been so fucking dramatic!

They collect themselves for a bit.  
”Hey Lix! What was that for?”, Jisung asks. His cute cheeks are red from embarassment. Felix gets an urge to go pinch them. What the hell, he thinks and actually does just that.  
Jisung backs away with terrified eyes, as the omega grabs his cheeks.

”Lix? What are you doing?” Felix only laughs. He’s feeling very giddy today.

”I love your jeekies, you know that, Sung”, he replies with a big smile.  
Hyunjin clears his throat, he wants attention too.  
”Hey Lix. How did you know?”

Felix moves forward, closer to Hyunjin. ”I feel your eyes on me, Jinnie.” Hyunjin blushes, making even his ears red.

”We’re just making sure your safe, Lixie. Don’t be mad”, he replies.

”Do I look mad, Jinnie?”, Felix says playfully. He has so much fun messing with the two alphas.  
”But seriously, guys, don’t you have anything better to do than follow me around?”

”No, Felix. You’re an alone omega and it’s not safe”, Jisung argues.  
Felix wants to mess with them a bit more.

”Did you voleunteer? Hoping to get in my bed? Like Minho-hyung.”  
They both freeze. 

”W-We didn’t……”, JIsung starts. 

”No, Lix! We wouldn’t…..”, Hyunjin mumbles. They are both beet red now and Felix actually feel a bit sorry for them, so he decides to let them off the hook.

”I’m just messing with you. Sorry.”  
The two alphas relax a bit.

”I’m actually feeling very safe, knowing you are watching out for me. But you can’t keep doing it forever, you know”, Felix says. He is grateful, even though it feels a bit creepy somehow.  
Looking at the handsome alphas, he can’t help himself to tease them again.

”And I have no intentions on bringing you to my bed. I demand to be wined and dined first for that”, he winks. ”Take me on a date and we’ll see.”

”Can I have your number, Lix? I would love to take you out some day”, Hyunjin hurries to say. 

”Me too, Lixie. I’ll take you wherever you want to go”, Jisung interveins.  
Felix gives them his number, looking at them fondly. 

”I would love if you both took me out, together”, he says. They look surprised again.

”Both of us? At the same time?”, Jisung asks breathlessly. He stares at Hyunjin and then at Felix again. ”Are you sure?”

Felix nods. ”Of course. Can you handle it? No jealosy?”, he asks, the last part sternly.  
If they are to behave like they did before all this, he’s not interested.

”We can, Lix. We’re the bestest of friends now”, Hyunjin says proudly. They used to fight, alot, when Felix was part of the pack. But it has all changed now. 

Felix scrutinizes them both. ”Is that so? I can hardly believe it.”

Both alphas assures him that it’s true. They are almost inseparable nowadays.

”Well then, boys. I look forward to our date then”, Felis says with a wink and then he leaves them there in the woods, assured that they will follow him anyway.


	13. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Is anyone even reading this?  
> I hope so. Another chapter done anyway.  
> I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Many hugs!

One day, when Felix returns from work he notices his door is unlocked. He carefully pushes the door open and peeks inside. No one seems to be there, so he’s starting to wonder if he really was that reckless this morning and forgot to lock the door when he left.

The place looks just as neat as before, so probably not a burglar. He relaxes and goes to the bathroom. Walking towards the kitchen, he suddenly feels someone grabbing him. He screams, but immediately a cloth of some sort is pressed to his mouth and he feels very dizzy. All goes black.

Changbin and Hyunjin are on guard duty this evening, that is what they call it. It can be teedious work, but the benefits are being able to see Felix, even if it’s from afar. They are seated in Chans car, munching down on some chicken. 

”You know that hyung hates it when we eat in the car”, Hyunjin says with a slight smile on his lips.

”Well, what does he expect, when we must sit here for so long?”, Changbin replies with his whiny voice.  
Hyunjin only chuckles and lifts his gaze to Felix’s apartment buildings front door.

Someone is leaving, probably not Felix. He just arrived home from work and is surely tired.  
The person going through the door is struggling, carrying something heavy, it seems and Hyunjin feels sympathetic of the poor dude. It looks like a rolled up carpet, a big one. He is trying to carry it over his shoulder. The man looks strong enough, an alpha, by the looks of it.

Hyunjin can’t see his features though, him wearing a hoodie on. It’s not Felix anyway, he’s too big for that and why would Lix be carrying a carpet?

But what is that peeking out from the middle of the bundle? Blonde hair?  
He elbows Changbin hard and the alpha growls at him.

”What did you do that for?”, he says angrily.

”I’m not sure, Binnie, but look at that.” He points at the man with the big bundle.

”So? I’m not going to help him!”, Changbin says.

”Look at the thing he’s carrying, hyung! Look closely!”  
Changbin does as Hyunjin says and he frowns.

”Is that…?”, he starts. They both hurry out of the car, closing in on the man.

”Hey dude! Do you need some help with that?”, Hyunjin asks, wanting to get a closer look.  
The man startles a bit, but keeps on walking towards a car.

”Nah, I’m good, thank you.”

”It’s Felix, I can smell him!”, Changbin says and starts running towards the man.

”Put him down!”, Hyunjin screams. He’s terrified that the man will get away from them.

The man realizes he hasn’t got the time to do what he came for, so he just throws the big carpet on the ground and dashes for his car. Changbin tries to stop him, but he’s too fast and drives away like a madman.

The two alphas hurry to check on Felix and sure enough, he is inside it, tied up and muzzled.  
He seems to be unconscious. Hyunjin calls Chan and asks what they should do.

”Bring him here”, the leader responds.

Once again Felix wakes up in his old bedroom, at the pack house.  
What happened this time? He can’t remember. He was at work and then he went home. Did something happen after that? Hands grabbing him, his panic.

He is suddenly freaking mad. Did the pack actually drug him and kidnap him?  
They went too far this time! He should have put an end to their stalking long ago.

But he never thought they would do anything like this. Never in a million years.

He rushes up and flings the door open. At least they didn’t lock him in the bedroom.

”Felix, are you alright?” He sees Seungmin and Chan looking at him.

”Alright? What the fuck did you do to me? You can’t just kidnap me!”  
He is so angry and disappointed with them. 

”Lix, calm down, baby. We didn’t…..”, Chan tries to say.

”Don’t you dare call me baby! Not after this!”

”We didn’t kidnap you, Felix. Someone else tried to, but Binnie and Hyunjin managed to get to you.”, Chan says, sounding relieved.

”What? Who?” Felix is feeling very confused. Who would kidnap him? But Chan wouldn’t lie about something like that, he tells himself.

”Come here, baby. Sit with us”, Seungmin offers, holding his hands out to the omega.

Felix sits down on the couch, with his mind in a daze. Someone broke into his apartment and tried to abduct him! He starts to tremble with fear, it all dawning on him now.  
Chan and Seungmin hold him in their arms and tries to calm him down. Felix clings to them desperately, trying to get some sense of it all.

”Why did someone try to abduct me, hyung?”, Felix asks Chan with a fragile voice.

”We don’t know, Lix. It was an alpha, but our boys couldn’t get a good look at him sadly.”

”B-But what should I do now?” Felix has no clue what to do or where to go. A man, an alpha, was in his apartment for god’s sake! Should he call the police?  
”Hyung, my phone. We must call the police!”

Chan shakes his head. ”It’s no use doing that, Lix. They won’t be any help to us.”

”But why? What will I do? I must change the lock on my door, hyung. Yes, that’s what I must do. I can get double locks.” Chan looks at him intensly. 

”You must stay here, Lix. We will keep you safe.”

”No, I must go home, hyung! You must take me home!” Felix almost screams now, feeling all stressed out. The omega feels himself being surrounded by calming alpha pheromones and he’s starting to feel sleepy again.  
”Rest some more, Lix. Don’t worry about anything”, Seungmin says and holds him in his arms, stroking his hair in a calming manner.


	14. Back pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say anything, but update!  
> Love you all!

Seungmin looks down on Felix sleeping and sighs. ”It feels so good having him here in my arms, hyung. Despite the circumstances. I shouldn’t be happy, but I am.”

Chan understands. He is happy to have him here and he won’t let him go back to his apartment. At least to until they solved this whole matter.   
He is worried about Felix all the time. Being the leader means more responsability and more worry. Even if Felix doesn’t consider himself part of his pack, to Chan he always will be.  
Looking at the boy now, he feels so deeply. Felix was always so special to him, even before he presented as an omega. They always had a connection to each other somehow.

Hyunjin and Changbin soon return. Chan sent them back to where the man tried to kidnap Felix, looking for more clues. They searched his apartment too, coming up with little to nothing.  
”How is he doing, hyung?”, Hyunjin asks, looking fondly at the sleeping omega in Seungmins lap.

”He is confused, angry, frightened, as you would expect”, the leader tells him. ”He thought we kidnapped him.”

”I can understand the angry part then”, Changbin says. ”I’m glad I wasn’t here for that.  
Will he be staying with us from now on?” He has a hopeful look on his face.

”Yes, he will. I will not allow him to go to his apartment”, Chan says firmly, earning him a look from Seungmin. 

”Good luck with that, Channie-hyung.”

Jisung and Minho joins them on the couch, looking at Felix.  
”He’s so fricking cute, I can’t handle it”, Jisung says. ”And we were going on a date soon, why did this have to happen?” Hyunjin snickers.

”You and me both, Sung. But we’re lucky he’s here with us now, at least.”

”Yeah, there will be no dates in town, for the time being”, Chan says.

Felix wakes up in Seungmins lap, still. He yawns and stretches his arms out, making Seungmin laugh fondly. ”You look like a cat waking up, Lix.”

”It’s not fair. You put me to sleep with your damn pheromones, Minnie. You and Channie-hyung. We were having a discussion.” He pouts, still very sleepy.

”Sorry Lix. But stop pouting, it’s too cute”, Seungmin says with a smile. Without even thinking, he kisses Felix lips softly, causing the omega to yelp. 

”Oh shit, I didn’t mean to…”, Seungmin says, feeling embarassed to why he did that.

”Kiss me again, Minnie. Like you mean it, this time”, Felix says and who is Seungmin to refuse.  
He leans in again and pushes their lips together. He deepens the kiss by forcing his tounge in, starting to explore Felix’s mouth. The omega moans and bites his lip. The sound makes Seungmin crazy, he wants more. 

”Ok calm down, you two”, Minho says with an amused expression on his face. ”Or, can I join?”

”Please do”, Felix offers with his deep voice, still a bit raspy from sleep.  
Minho slips down onto the couch, starting to kiss the omega.

Felix loves to feel them around him, kissing him and touching him. Their scents mixing perfectly together. He puts his nose on Minhos neck and starts scenting him and after a minute, he does the same with Seungmin.  
Doing this, he releases a heavy amount of his sweet omega pheromones into the room, the vanilla scent being the most prominent.

This drives the two alphas almost mad with want. Suddenly, Felix is straddling Seungmin, with Minho close behind him, kissing his neck. Felix is almost feeling high, but he loves it.

”What is going on here?”, they hear Chan’s voice in the room. He sounds angry.

He can smell the sweet scent in the room and he almost joins the others on the couch, but he stops himself. This was a part of the reason Felix left them in the first place, them not being able to control themselves around him.  
The three on the couch don’t even react to him, they continue with their kissing and moaning.

”Minho! Seungmin! Get up from the couch now!”, he commands, using his alpha voice.  
The two alphas immediately obey and scramble up, leaving a hot and panting Felix alone on the couch.

”Hyung, I need you, please”, Felix looks at him pleadingly. His lips are swollen and red from all the kissing and Chan has never seen him so beautiful. ”Hyung, please.”

”No Felix. We will prove to you that we won’t try to take advantage to you.”

”But Channie-hyung, that wasn’t the problem. The jealosy was, the fighting between all of you.”, Felix says and Chan nearly caves in.

”We can’t just have group sex in the living room, Lix.”

”Ok hyung, let’s all go into my bedroom then. I need this, hyung. I’m scared”, Felix says.

”That’s why we shouldn’t do this, Lix. You’re feeling vulnerable right now.”, Chan responds, but he’s starting to wonder why he’s resisting. The sweet vanilla scent is so enticing.  
Minho and Seungmin just stand there, looking dazed, watching the omega and the leader debate on whether they should have sex or not.

”I need you, hyung”, Felix says with a soft voice.

”You’re really adamant about this, Lix?”, Chan asks with a slight smile. Felix gets up from the couch and scents the leaders neck. 

”I am, hyung, pleeeaase”, he whines. Chan picks him up and starts carrying him to the bedroom.  
”So, are you coming?”, he asks the two other alphas with a wink.

”But hyung, I have to go to work!”, Felix shouts at the leader. ”I can’t just stay here, I have a life to live!” Chan sighs. He almost forgot how much of a handful the omega could be.

”I told you, Lix. Not for the time being. We have to find out more about why someone tried to abduct you. You have to call in sick.” Felix has a dark expression in his eyes.

”I can’t call in sick for more than a week, hyung, what will we do after that?”

”You have vacation days left, use them”, Chan responds.

”You’re impossible, hyung. I’m still not happy about this”, Felix says with a pout.  
”I’m going to miss the kids and they will miss me, you know.”

”I’m sure they will, Lix. We know all about that, don’t we?”, Chan smiles.

Since Felix is sulking about not being allowed to work, Jisung and Jeongin offers to play games on their playstation with him. They are seated on the floor in Jeongins room, on thick cushions.   
They scream so loud that Hyunjin sticks his head in and complains.

”Sorry, babe”, Felix says, making Hyunjin back out of the room with flush red cheeks.  
”That shut him up alright”, Jisung laughs.


	15. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Bye!  
> Hihi

”I’m glad you’re here, Lixie”, Jeongin says. ”It feels like we’re complete now.”

”Thank you, baby, but you know it’s not permanent”, Felix replies, making the young alpha frown a bit.

”I know, Lix, but I can’t stop hoping you will want to stay one day.”

Felix ruffles Jeongins hair affectionately. ”You know I love you no matter what, don’t you?”

”Yes, I do. But you belong here with us.” 

Jisung gives Jeongin a look, as to tell him to back off for now. The young alpha pouts.  
”Keep you head in the game!”, Felix shouts excited. ”Come on guys!”

”Me and Jisung want to take you to our date, Lixie”, Hyunjin says one day.

”But Channie-hyung said we’re not allowed”, Felix objects. What is Hyunjin up to now?

”We’re not allowed to bring you to a date in town, Lix. But we want to take you to a picnic in the garden.” Felix laughs at that. It sounds nice though.

”I’d love to, Jinnie. Should I bring anything?”

”You can bring cookies if you want to, otherwise me and Jisung fix the rest. Dress warm though. It’s cold.” Hyunjin smiles, feeling really excited about this. It was his idea after all.

Felix is also excited. He is so bored, just laying around the house, doing practically nothing. Now he has a task to do, he will bake chocolate chip cookies.  
They have a nice and big kitchen and alot of ingredients for baking. They actually gave him a list of what he wanted, in case he felt for baking.

Seungmin joins him and is allowed, under Felix’s supervision, to measure up the dry ingredients.  
Felix knows that he is only there because he wants to get his hands on the leftover dough in the end, but he enjoys the company either way.

Ever since they had sex, Seungmin is twice as affectionate and keeps kissing and scenting the omega every chance he’s got, so maybe he has another ulterior motive, Felix thinks. He doesn’t mind at all.  
In the end, the cookies look perfect and he puts them in the box. 

It’s movie night and Felix knows this can be tricky. Remembering back to when he was a part of the pack before, movie nights could be hard. Everyone wanted to sit with the omega and scent him and alpha pheromones were everywhere, making Felix dizzy and uncomfortable. 

Sure, he loves their scents, all of them, but when they released them in agression, it wasn’t nice.

So, he’s kind of nervous now. He slowly walks to the couch and seats himself in the middle, anxious to see what will happen.  
The others arrive, seemingly very relaxed, talking and joking around. Changbin seats himself next to Felix on his right side. ”Movie night, it’s been some time”, he says.

No one rushes to his other side, Seungmin sits on the floor with Jeongin, they have cushions.  
Eventually Hyunjin sits on his left side, also talking and giggling.  
No one growls or show agression. Yet anyway. Felix relaxes a bit, reaching for the popcorn.

Everyone is seated and the discussion which movie to watch starts. They finally decides on ”Avengers endgame”, though they all have seen it before.  
They all settle and start watching the tv. Felix is still feeling a bit uncomfortable, having a hard time trusting this. When Changbin leans his head on Felix, he tenses up, not because he doesn’t like it, but he’s afraid of the others reactions.

”You smell so good, Bookie”, Changbin says and starts scenting his neck. Felix can’t help but send out some distress pheromones, feeling so nervous. The alphas start sniffing the air.  
This is what he was so afraid of! Everything will be destroyed now!

”How are you feeling, Lix?”, Chan asks with a slight eyebrow raise. 

”I’m sorry, Bookie. I can stop scenting you if you’re uncomfortable”, Changbin says with a worried face. Felix shakes his head.

”It’s ok, hyung. I like when you’re scenting me”, he replies, but he’s still worried.  
Changbin smiles and starts scenting his neck again. On his other side, Hyunjin starts putting his head closer also. This is it, Felix thinks. Moment of truth.

He starts scenting Hyunjins neck, making the alpha smile and growl in satisfaction.  
Felix still feels on edge, fearing an outburst from a displeased alpha.

The alphas on his both sides are content with scenting him. Minho gets up to go to the bathroom, making them all shuffle around a bit, but nothing much happens.  
When Minho returns, he walks up behind the couch, putting his head on Felix’s shoulder. The action pushes Changbin away a bit, but he doesn’t react. He just continue watching the movie, laughing at something funny. ”Enjoying the movie, baby?”, Minho whispers in his ear and Felix nods frantically.

The alpha smiles and starts scenting his neck, growling softly. Nothing bad happens and he returns to his seat, grabbing some snacks. Felix is astounded. If this had happened in the past, a full on alpha war would be raging now. They apparently have matured as a pack and learned to respect and love each other more. He is so happy for them.

He leans forward to where Chan is sitting and starts scenting him too. Might as well go all the way!  
The leader looks at him a bit surprised, before he starts scenting the omega back, with a content growl deep in his chest. 

Jeongin and Seungmin turns around to look at them, but he doesn’t see any anger or jealosy in their eyes, only interest. They turn back in only a few seconds, returning to watch the movie.  
Felix finally relaxes fully and leans back into Changbins arms, the alpha hums content and combs his fingers through his hair. 

This was an important test for Felix, but there’s another, more important and much more dangerous test ahead, his heat. It’s closing in on him, he can feel it. His surpressants has kept it in check, but he knows it will soon be here. Soon.


	16. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is here, buckle up!  
> Last update for today!  
> Please comment something!

The day has come for the picnic with Jisung and Hyunjin. Felix feels giddy and is really looking forward to it. He has been a bit worried about the wheather, it’s getting colder yet, but he trusts it will work out.  
He hasn’t got an idea of what the alphas are planning, they haven’t given him any clues, other than dressing warm.

Hyunjin comes to pick him up at the front door, offering him his arm, like a true gentleman and Felix laughs at that. They walk to a more secluded part of the garden, with trimmed bushes surrounding a stone circle of some sorts. There, they have a bonfire and some benches covered in blankets, making them warm and cozy to sit on.  
Jisung is already there, tending to the fire and welcomes Felix very politely.

They are really putting a lot of effort into this, Felix thinks to himself. It’s rather cute actually.  
He is offered a cup of heated wine, spiced with cinnamon and something else Felix can’t detect. It tastes like heaven, he usually doesn’t like red wine all that much, but this is just fantastic.  
They feed him with tasty pieces of meat and vegetables, grilled on the fire and it’s delicious. 

”I’m so impressed, boys”, Felix says. ”You’ve outdone yourselves.” They smile at that.

”We’re not done yet, Lixie”, Jisung says. ”By the way, did you bring cookies?”  
Felix brings the box from the ground where he placed it when he arrived.

”Yes, I did.”  
Hyunjin smiles and pours them some hot tea. They enjoy the tasty cookies and praise his baking skills immensely. Felix is so touched that they went through so much trouble, he didn’t expect this from these two boys particularly. They used to be quite immature before, but he can see a whole other character in them now, more adult.

Jisung gives Felix a wooden stick with a marshmallow stuck on the tip.  
”Now it’s time for you to make your own marshmallow, Lix. Or at least heat it up”, Hyunjin laughs.

Felix is so giddy. He hasn’t done this in years. The other two starts preparing their own sticks and they fight playfully for the best spot in the bonfire. 

”This has been the best date of my life”, Felix declares and the two alphas are bursting with pride. They have planned it so thoroughly and wished for it to go well and make Felix happy. It seems they have succeeded.  
”If you put out the fire, we can go back inside”, Felix suggests. ”It is pretty cold outside after all.”

They agree and quickly assemble all the leftovers and their gears. Jisung puts out the fire, making sure it’s really done properly. Felix offers to help them carry everything back inside, but they refuse.  
”No Lix, let us do it. We promised to, what did you call it? Wine and dine you.”, Hyunjin says, laughing.

”And I may have promised you something too”, Feliz responds with a seductive voice, making the two alphas turn red.

”We didn’t ask you out for that reason, Lix. Please don’t think that”, Hyunjin says.

”Well, speak for yourself, Hyunjin”, Jisung says playfully.

”Get rid of all your stuff and join me in my bedroom afterwards”, Felix says casually, like he’s talking about doing the laundry or something. They go all red again, even the tip of their ears and the omega finds it adorable.  
Felix smiles and walks into his bedroom and undresses. He’s really looking forward to spend the night with these two alphas. They act so cute and innocent.

Hyunjin and Jisung hurry as much as they can to do the dishes and put everything away, looking at each other with anticipation.  
”We can’t mess this up now, Sung. No jealousy or possessiveness, ok?”, Hyunjin emphasises. Jisung nods. They won’t.

They enter the omegas bedroom very shyly, seeing him lying naked on the bed, smiling cutely at them. Well, not exactly naked, he is wearing some cute white socks with pink lacing and Jisung is enthralled, taking a step forward. Hyunjin only stares with his mouth wide open.

”Well, pretty boys, come. I want to scent you now.”

Felix can feel his pre-heat coming. He’s moodier than ever, feeling more like a grey cloud than the sun, that they usually call him. They all tip toe around him, afraid of pissing him off.  
And that makes him feel even angrier, fucking hormones!

”Hyung, stop sneaking around! I’m not that crazy hormonal, you know!”, he complains to Chan. The leader just nods and sneaks away again. Felix sighs. This is hopeless!

Felix is also feeling very worried about how this heat will go. He talked it over with Chan earlier and he assured Felix that it would be ok. No crazy alphas fighting each other. He really hopes that is the case. If they can’t handle it, he will have to go home somehow or rent a room at one of those heat hotels. Yes, they are a thing apparently. Felix heard of them, but never visited any.

He’s standing in the kitchen when his heat is starting. Changbin is helping him making some food, if one can call it helping. Changbin sucks at it. Nevertheless, the alpha is present when Felix feels waves going through his body. He feels incredibly warm and a bit dizzy.

The alpha immediately ”knows what up when Felix starts smelling the most delicious scents.  
”Youngbok! I got you”, he says and starts leading the omega to his bedroom. Felix’s legs just give away and he almost falls to the ground, but Changbin catches him. He decides it’s safer to carry him.

”You must help me, hyung”, Felix pleads. 

”I’m helping you, Bokkie. I will put you here safely in your nest.” Felix nested in his bed earlier that day, bringing clothes from all the other pack members.

”But you must stay and help me, hyung!”

The other alphas come running, having smelled what is going on. Their eyes are filled with lust, but no one is growling or acting possessive. Instead they all seem very concerned about the omegas wellbeing.

Chan helps Changbin to place Felix in his nest.  
”Lix, do you need anyone?”, he asks. ”We will help you if you need us. Just tell me who you want to help you.” This is a critical moment and it can create alot of jealousy and tension in a pack. 

Felix has already ripped his clothes off and is standing on all fours on the bed, panting.  
”Yes hyung, I need Binnie-hyung and you, please!”

Chan closes the door behind himself, after giving his other pack members a stern look, as to warn them about acting up.


	17. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update with my phone, since our internet is out.  
> This will be a very long chapter and alot happening.

Everything settles back to normal after Felix’s heat is over. He’s so relieved it went so well and proud of the pack members for how well they handled it.

Felix knows his time here is coming to an end, though. He has to go back to work, omegas are allowed extra time off during heats, but they expect him back soon.

He talks it over with Chan one day.  
”I must return home, hyung. I have ordered extra locks on my door, two different ones even. No one will be able to break in.” He looks at Chan with a determined face. ”You knew it was just a matter of time, before I had to go home again.” The leader saddens by his words, he still held the hope that Felix would stay.  
”We can’t keep you safe there, Lix. I’m sorry, but we are’nt able to watch over you twenty four seven for much longer.” If only Felix wanted to stay with them. Chan really thought that proving to the omega how much they changed and matured as a pack would convince him to rejoin them. Apparently not. He is dissapointed to say the least.

”I know, hyung. I don’t expect you to do that anymore. I’m really grateful for you saving me and watching over me, but I have to be independent now.”

Chan sighs and can’t hide his dissapointment. Felix smiles fondly and touches the leaders cheek softly with his fingers.

”I love you all so much, hyung. You know that, right?”, Felix says. ”Will you take me to my apartment in a few days?”

”But hyung, why is Lix leaving us? We’ve been good, haven’t we?”, Jeongin asks with tears in his eyes. Chan feels bad, for his pack and for himself, he didn’t do enough. He should have somehow convinced Felix to stay with them.

The whole pack watches Felix leave, he waves fondly through the window of the car, blowing kisses at them. They all just stand there with their arms hanging, not even waving back, most of them with tears in their eyes. They lost him again!

Felix enjoys being back at work, the children are bombarding him with questions and saying how much they’ve missed him. He is happy to be with them again. Certainly everything will go back to normal now, he figures. 

But oh, how he misses the boys! He questions his decision to leave them constantly, wondering what the hell he is doing. He doesn’t feel safe or at home in his apartment anymore, despite the double locks. It only reminds him of the intruder and how unsafe he felt.

He doesn’t feel watched anymore, they must have stopped following him now. It makes him a bit sad, even though he understands fully. They can’t babysit him all the time. They have their lives too. Chan, Jisung and Changbin produces music to other artists and they are damn good at it.

Hyunjin and Minho are dance instructors and they sometimes do modelling too. Jeongin is still studying and Seungmin is a teacher. He is so proud of them all.

It’s wintertime and freezing outside. Felix wraps his jacket tighter around himself and adjusts his scarf, making it cover almost his entire face. He’s holding his favourite coffee and is walking in a fast pace, eager to get home to his warm apartment. 

Work was hectic today, it’s always alot harder in the winter, having to dress all the children in their overalls. They always spend alot of time in the outdoors, even at winter, because the children loves it. Especially when there,’s snow.

He pops by the store to buy some groceries, after having finished his coffee. Luckily the convenience store is close by, so he doesn’t have to carry the goods very far.

Today, Felix plans on having some chicken with noodles and maybe something sweet afterwards. He hasn’t decided exactly what kind of sweets he wants though, strolling past the candy section of the store.  
He finally decides for chocolate, thinking you can never go wrong with that.

The omega suddenly feels like someone is watching him, so he turns around, prepared for it to be Chan or someone of the boys. He sees no one. Strange, he must have imagined it then. After all, he was followed around for quite a long time before. His mind is obviously playong tricks on him.

He carries the groceries out of the store, saying goodbye to the cashier and starts walking home. He curses under his breath for buying too much again, it’s heavy. 

While walking he hears a car closing in, but don’t think too much about it, cars passes by all the time. But he suddenly hears a car door open and he turns around, thinking the driver wants to ask for directions.

The man has a dark hoodie on and that is all Felix sees, before the man janks his arm, causing him to drop all the groceries. 

”Hey!”, he shouts, but the man pulls him closer and forces him into his car.  
This is not happening, he thinks. Not again!

He tries to kick the man, but to no avail, a freaking cloth is pressed to his mouth again and he knows it’s over. Darkness.

Felix is groggy. He wakes up tied to a chair and a man is sitting in front of him, watching him intensely. He is in his fourties, by the looks of it and he has dark features. The way he looks at Felix is almost like he’s curious. Felix has no idea why. 

”So, you’re awake, finally”, he says and stands up. He leaves the room and returns with a glass of water, which he offers to the omega. Felix drinks eagerly, feeling parched. Some of the water runs down his chin and onto his clothes.

”Careful there, little omega. We don’t want you to choke yourself.”

”What do you want with me?”, Felix asks. The man look calm and collected, not very frightening in the way he talks or acts, but Felix doesn’t know anything about this man and looks can be decieving.

”Oh, nothing much, my dear. It’s not you that I’m after.”, he replies with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
There’s something about the man’s smile that makes Felix feel very uncomfortable. He shivers.

The man’s smile grows wider, seeing Felix’s discomfort.

”Do I scare you, young one?” Felix doesn’t answer that. It was more a statement than a question anyway. The man knows the omega is afraid of him, of course he is.

”I have followed you for some time, actually. I didn’t know you were alive until the pack led me to you. They can’t stay away, can they`”, he laughs.

”Why did you kidnap me? I haven’t done anything to you.”

”We can talk more later, boy. I’m gonna make some food, do you like pasta?” The man, who surely is an alpha, doesn’t wait for Felix reply, gets up and leaves the room.

”Something happened to Felix, hyung! He’s missing!”, Hyunjin shouts. ”His apartment is empty”. (Yes, they did make a copy of Felix key, without him knowing.)

Chan’s worst fear seems to be happening right now. He can only assume Felix was taken by the same alpha, the one that tried before, but they still know nothing about him and his intentions.  
The leader wishes he had put a tracker on Felix. He was thinking of doing it, but discarded the idea to be too invasive. How he regrets that now! Now they have no idea where the omega is and it drives him crazy.

The man feeds Felix, being very gentle when doing so. Felix can’t really figure this alpha out, he kind of gives fatherly vibes.  
”Let’s talk, my boy”, the man says after they’ve eaten. ”I have some unfinished business with your pack. Mainly with your alpha leader.” He gives Felix a cold look.

”But why did you take me then?”

”Because you are the most valuable to him, to them.” 

”Are you going to hurt me?”, Felix asks, fearing the answer. He is so afraid, for himself but also for Chan and the others.

The man doesn’t answer immediately. He looks down on his own hands, seeming deep in his own thoughts. ”They killed them, you know. Killed them all.”

”W-Who? What do you mean?” Felix doesn’t understand what the man is trying to say.

”My entire pack was killed by them. I was out of town in business for a few months and when I got back they were all gone.” The man looks devastated and Felix can’t help but feel sorry for him.  
”I looked everywhere for them, but it was if they never existed almost. Every trace of them erased.”  
Felix knows now, what pack he is referring to and his stomach drops.

”Sung-hoon?”, he whispers, so low that it’s bearly audible, but the alpha twitches and stares at the omega with big eyes.  
”You know? You know what they did? So you’re in on it too? I actually didn’t think you were.”

”I’m not, I mean, I wasn’t, but I snuck out of the house that evening and saw it, by accident. I was so apalled, so I ran away from them, faking my own death”, Felix says.

The man nods, like he understands. ”I see, you were disgusted with them. But why did you allow them back in your life? They are monsters!”

”I thought so too, but Chan told me the whole truth rescently, so I forgave them, kind of.”

The man stares coldly att Felix. ”And the whole truth was?”

”That the pack, your pack, was coming to our home in the middle of the night to kill our pack and abduct me.” Felix hopes that the man can see the truth.

”And why would they do that?”, the alpha asks him with a sharp tone.

”I-I don’t know exactly why, but Sung-hoon even admitted as much to Chan-hyung that night. Sung-hoon courted me, did you know that? I thought he was in love with me, but he said I was gullible and that they were going to molest me, all of them.”  
The man is quiet for a few minutes, taking all of Felix words in.

”Your leader, he could have been lying to you, never thought of that?”, he says.

”Of course I considered that, but there was no lie in his voice and I know him very well”, Felix replies. ”They aren’t monsters, I know that now.”

The alpha looks at Felix sternly and then he leaves the room, without saying another word.

Chan is beside himself with worry. They have no leads, nothing! He is blaming himself. They should have kept following Felix around, kept him safe. They knew someone was after him, for god’s sake!

He swears, he will never leave the omega without protection again, if only he could get him back!

They have tried tracking Felix’s phone, of course, but it was discarded on the side of the main road.

So basically, they know nothing of his whereabouts. Chan can only hope that they treat him well and that he’s still alive. For now, he can’t do anything else.

The next day Chan recieves a phone call from an unknown number.  
”Hello, this is Bang Chan”

”Channie-hyung?” It’s Felix voice and Chan waves for all his members to come closer. He puts the call on speaker. ”It’s me, hyung.”

”Felix, oh my god, where are you? We were so worried!”

”Hyung, listen close”, Felix says, but his voice dies down a bit. ”I’m instructed to give you this message”, he sniffs. ”You are challenged to a duel to the death.”

Chan freezes. ”By who, Lix?”

”B-By Jin-ho, hyung. He is the uncle of Sung-hoon. He demands it to be held in a location of his choice and you are to be alone, otherwise he will hurt me.” Felix sounds so afraid, his voice is all shaky.

”I accept the challenge. Tell him that, Lixie, and don’t you worry, we will get you home safe and sound.” Chan knows that this kind of challenge is of ancient origin. It’s illegal nowadays, of course, but very common in the old days. Alphas used to challenge each other in these duels and settle their differences that way.

Suddenly another voice echoes through the phone. ”I heard you, alpha! Wait for further instructions!” And the call is ended.

”Why does it have to be this way?”, Felix tries to plead with the alpha. ”They only did what they had to do, to protect themselves, I told you.”

”Because this was my pack, my kin!”, the alpha shouts. ”And you should be happy that I’m only going to kill one of them for that! I will spare the rest, yourself included. But only if he lives up to his promise.”

”Chan is strong, he may be the one killing you instead”, Felix spits back.

”Then so be it, I’m ready either way”, the man says coldly.

”You can’t do this, hyung!”, Changbin says. ”We have to try another way. Can we trace the call?”

”I have to, Binnie. This is my duty as a leader.”

”But we don’t know how strong he is, what if he is stronger than you?”, Hyunjins says with fear in his eyes. ”You have to back down, hyung!”

”I have already accepted the challenge and I will not back down now! It’s for Felix.”

The others quiet down, all looking down on the ground, like all the answers to their problems would be there. 

”We will wait for the instructions and settle this in the old way”, Chan says. ”If he dies, we get Felix back and if I die, you’ll get him back too. If I don’t do this, Felix dies.”

Chan speaks with Changbin in private before he leaves.

”I leave you in charge of the pack in my absence, Binnie. I know you can handle it.”

”Hyung, we don’t want you to do this. There must be….”

”There is no other way and you know it, Binnie. Take care of them all. Promise me that.”

”I will, hyung, but you will come back to us”, Changbin says, his eyes filled with worry.

”And Binnie, Felix is a part of this pack now, never let him forget that.”

Chan arrives at the chosen place, it’s an abandoned werehouse, near the docks in town. He is alone, being true to his word. 

A man steps out of the shadows in front of him, he is much taller than Chan himself and he looks strong. This will not be easy!

”Before we start, I have something for you”, the man’s voice echoes in the empty room. He steps forward and hands him a piece of paper. ”If you survive, this is the address to where your omega is, the door is unlocked and he is unharmed. Such a sweet boy.”

”Thank you, I see you are a man of your word”, Chan replies. The man, Jin-ho, nods.

”Also, give me your phone”, he says. Chan hands it to him and Jin-ho crushes it with his foot.

”Let’s begin! Last man standing.”

Felix cries his eyes out, sitting in the chair still, not being able to wipe his nose. He is terrified. 

Chan is dueling, fighting with his captor, Jin-ho and he seems very strong. He is much taller than Chan and older, with alot more experience under his belt. How will Chan manage?

He can’t help but feel guilty, if it wasn’t for him, being kidnapped so easy, Chan wouldn’t have to do this. He would have his pack to back him up.

I was so selfish and stupid. I left them, even though I know I belong with them!

Felix knows that whoever walks in the door to release him will be the winner of the duel, having killed the other. And if that someone isn’t Chan, then he is…. dead! He can’t even think about that. It’s going to break his heart and he knows it.

The pack will be broken, beyond repair. Chan is the backbone of the pack, the one that ties them all together.

Hours pass by, making Felix almost go crazy with anxiety. Please, let Chan be alright, let him survive this. ”Please, please”, he chants. ”Let Chan be ok, please!”

In the middle of his chant, he hears footsteps approach outside the door. His stomach turns, it feels like he’s going to throw up.  
The door swings open!

Chan walks in. Walking maybe being not the most accurate description, he limps, his legs all bloody, his clothes all torn. But he’s alive!  
”Hyung! Channie-hyung”, your alive!” Felix’s face is wet from all the tears and probably from snot, but he doesn’t care. Chan is alive!

”Felix! Are you ok?”, Chan says. ”Are you unharmed?”

”Yes, hyung, never mind me! He didn’t hurt me at all. But look at you. You’re all bloody.”

Chan stumbles to Felix and starts to untie him. ”I’m fine, Lix. Let me just….” And then the alpha collapses down on the floor. Felix screams in terror, pulling the left over ropes to get free.

He succeeds to free himself and tries to get Chan up again, but he isn’t responsive. In panic, Felix searches Chan for a phone, but there is none.

What is he supposed to do now? The alpha is too heavy for him to lift. But he has to try. He has to get him to the car. Chan must’ve arrived by car, so if he can only get him there.

The omega struggles for what feels like hours to get the leader to the car parked outside. He is exhausted and cries from frustration, but eventually Chan is in the back seat and Felix starts driving.

He doesn’t even have a drivers licence, but he will not let that stop him. How hard can it be?

Hyunjin is sitting in the middle of the sofa, with all the members surrounding him. They don’t talk, they just sit there with their heads low.

They haven’t heard anything from Chan for hours. His phone seems disconnected, they don’t know if Chan is alive or dead. Jeongin and Jisung cries, but does so silently. The others have dry eyes, feeling to empty to even shed a tear.

They hear a car approaching and they all run out of the house. Whoever driving isn’t doing a very good job, the car halts just before running them all over.

They see Felix! Their beloved Lixie!  
At least Felix is released and back with them, but he seems alone. Does that mean….?

”Quick, help me with Channie-hyung!”, Felix shouts at them. He rips the back door of the car open and there they see him. Chan, he is beat up and bloody, but he is alive. Or is he?

They all help carry their hyung inside and Minho and Seungmin starts checking his pulse and wounds.

”Thank god, you’re both alive!”, Jisung screams and wraps his arms around Felix. Jeongin joins in and so does Hyunjin. The others are fully ockupied with Chan.

Turns out he’s better off then at first glance. He has a few broken ribs and a concussion, his right arm is dislocated and his leg is injured, but other than that, he seems ok. No serious internal bleeding or deep wounds.

When Chan wakes up, Felix is sleeping by his side. The alpha smiles fondly at the sight of the cute boy snoring a bit. He seems fine and Chan is happy about that. 

Chan’s body feels like he’s been through a meat grinder, but he’s just glad to be alive. The fight was rough and he nearly lost. Jin-ho had him in a headlock, but with his last strength Chan managed to turn it around and choke the man out. He will have to tell Changbin to get rid of the body and clean the place up. The police doesn’t look kindly on these old fashioned pack duels.

But for now, he’s just content laying here with Felix beside him and his pack safe.

The next time Chan wakes up, Felix is staring at him, his freckles so close to Chans face, he nearly startles. 

”Sorry my love, I just wanted to make sure you were breathing”, Felix says with a smile.

”W-What did you just call me?” 

”Oh, I don’t know. What did I say?”, Felix responds.

”You said my love”, Chan says observing every part of Felix’s face.

”Oh that, well, you kind of are. I love you so much, hyung”, he says a bit casually, but then he blushes adorably.

”I love you too, Lix. So, so much!” Felix smiles at that, carefully reaching for the leader’s hands. 

”And I have something more to tell you, hyung”, he says, smiling cryptically. ”I will stay with the pack from now on. If you’ll have me, of course.”

”Of course Lix, I wouldn’t allow anything else, to be honest, but I was ready fighting you for it.”

”You’ve done enough figthing for a lifetime, hyung”, Felix says.

When Chan has properly healed from his wounds, the pack finally feels happy. They are all together and safe now. Felix has moved in permanently into his old room and he feels complete.  
He trusts his pack with his life and he loves them even more.

One day Jeongin approaches Felix with a strange look on his face.  
”What’s up, baby?”, Felix asks him. ”Is something wrong?”

Jeongin doesn’t seem comfortable, he’s looking down on the ground, fidgeting around.  
”Lixie-hyung, can I ask you something?”  
”Sure, baby, ask away.” Felix is curious as to what the younger is going to say.  
”You know how you call me baby all the time?”, he says shyly. Felix nods.  
”You don’t like it, Jeongin?”  
”It’s not that, hyung, but it’s just that I’m not a baby anymore. I’m an adult now, you know.”

”Of course you are. I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to belittle you or anything, Jeongin.”

Felix feels kind of bad, he didn’t think the young alpha would mind when he was calling him baby.

”I didn’t mean it that way, hyung. I like it, you calling me baby.”

Now Felix is confused. What does the young alpha mean?  
”You lost me now, Jeongin. Explain it to me, please”, Felix says.

”I mean, do you still see me as a baby? Because I’m an adult alpha now”, he replies, a bit of pride in his voice. ”And I like you, hyung.”

”I like you too, Jeongin. You know I do and I know you’re not really a baby.”  
Felix is still not sure where this is going.

”You’ve gone on dates with almost all the others, they have…. joined your bed. Everyone but me.” 

The alpha is so embarassed now, his cheeks all red, but he thinks he got the message through at least.

Felix finally gets it and he smiles fondly at Jeongin. The young alpha is so fricking adorable. But Felix knows that’s not what he wants to hear now. He wants to be treated like an adult.

”Well, alpha. You haven’t asked me out yet”, he flirts. ”Aren’t you going to court me?”

Jeongin lights up at those words, even though he’s still embarrassed.

”Well, hyung, do you want me to take you on a date? I will make it the best date ever”, he says confidently and Felix coos internally. ”And then I can take care of you afterwards”, he finishes.

Felix is almost pinching himself to keep himself from cooing and fawning at how cute he is, acting all alpha. But Felix also knows that he really is an alpha and all grown up, so he looks forward to finding out what Jeongin has in store for him.

”I’m sure it will be fantastic, Jeongin. And if you do really well, maybe I will ask you to help me on my next heat. Would you like that?”

Jeongins eyes widen and Felix can’t really tell if it’s from fear or happiness at this moment.

Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say to the young alpha, it could frighten him or make him feel pressured, but Felix wants him to feel included.

The young alpha collects himself. ”It would be an honour to help you, Lix”, he says solemny. ”And about the date, I will get back to you on the time and place, ok?” He tries so hard to sound calm and confident. But he can’t pick a date yet, beacause he has to ask Chan-hyung for permission first. That part doesn’t make him feel very grown up and alpha-like, but it is what it is.

Felix still goes to work on weekdays. He is so glad that the pack covered for him at work when he was abducted. They surely would have fired him otherwise, for just ditching work.  
His collegues just think he had to go visit a very sick relative and they are very understanding


End file.
